When Shadows Become Light
by Kairo833
Summary: Before the League of Shadows turned to evil, it was overseen by Lawrence Crock and consisted of many heroes, some of them soon to be villains. The Shadows are all Artemis Crock has known, but when Batman sends a new young hero to create and keep order within the Shadows, everything changes. Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Before the League of Shadows turned to evil, it was overseen by Lawrence Crock and consisted of many heroes, some of them soon to be villains. The Shadows are all Artemis Crock has known, but when Batman sends a new young hero to create and keep order within the Shadows, everything changes.**

**.**

She wanted to get out. To go away. To be any where but here.  
Artemis' father was in another one of his squabbles, arguing back and forth for hours with the so called "board members" of the Shadows. All they ever did was attack each other. She couldn't help but feel it defeated the purpose of heroism. That's what they were supposed to be, after all, right? A team of covert heroes? They never sounded like heroes. They sounded like power- hungry bureaucrats bickering over nothing.

The voices started to rise from within the walls of the conference room. Artemis decided her father, leader of the League of Shadows, wouldn't be out any time soon. She sighed in relief at the thought of escaping the tense atmosphere and left the corridor as quickly as she could. There was no speed too quick for her to run.

Once out in the open air of the garden balcony, she took in the sight below her. The Shadows headquarters was beautiful. The architecture, the landscape, the aroma, everything. It was a well funded organization, formed to protect the lives of the world. That was probably why it was implanted in the home of the biggest crime syndicates, cleverest mob bosses, most dangerous psychopaths.  
Gotham City was not a place to settle down in. Dark, gritty, corrupt; Artemis couldn't understand why people _chose _to live in Gotham. Her father had told her all about the street gangs, secret head quarters of villains tucked away in illegal bars, insane criminals that roved the streets and did horrifying things to their victims. He had made sure she understood the danger she would be in if she ever set foot out of the Shadows. They were all she'd ever known.

Her older sister had told her many things about the outside world as well, although she was nearly as isolated as Artemis. There were many that came in and out, however. Red Arrow, for one, was not in the League of Shadows, but was part of the Justice League. He came often to get reports on the progress of the Shadows. Others came as well, some were strange looking superheroes, menacing and creepy, whom Artemis didn't recognize. She wondered if they were a part of any hero organization at all. They had private conferences with her father, always guarded and secretive. None of the other board members took part.

Once in a while one of the Trinity would come to personally oversee a mission or report. Batman came most often, since he himself was the overseer of Gotham. She could tell her father was afraid of him, though he would never admit it. She could see his nervousness when Batman came to inspect the base. He fidgeted with his fingers, and barked out orders to his men in more agitated tones. He was not nearly as uptight when Wonder Woman or Superman came for inspection. Artemis never gave a second thought to these people who passed through the base every now and then. They went about their business and she went about hers. And then there was Nightwing.

Her heart beat faster and she stirred from her thoughts. _Where is he?_ She looked over the balcony with searching eyes.  
The first day she had laid eyes on him was exactly two weeks ago. Batman had sent him to be her father's personal assistant; settling disputes, giving his opinion on decisions made by the Shadows, and anything else Sports Master might need. Right now he was needed, badly. He always had good advice to calm every one down. Even Artemis. The 16 year old looked to him for protection; peace seemed to flow from his touch. She rarely spoke to him, but when she did, his soft smile made her forget any trouble in her heart.

She suddenly spied him entering the ground level doors and smiled. Ignoring her racing pulse, she took a deep breath and met him at the elevator doors as they opened.  
"You came just in time," she tried to keep up with him as he briskly exited the elevator. "Something's really brewing in there today."

"If it's the flavor I'm thinking of, it'll be tough to settle," he replied with chagrin.

Artemis stopped. "What?"

"You know, soup? You said, 'brewing,' I said, 'flavor'?"

The blank look on her face told him it wasn't computing. "I guess my puns are just too clever for some people," he continued walking with a sigh.

"Or just too corny for some people," Artemis muttered, glancing at him, then blushing when she saw he had heard and was smirking. They finally approached the conference room doors. "Better get in there before something over boils!" she mentally face-palmed at her weak pun. "That's the spirit!" Nightwing patted her head and disappeared behind the doors.

She sighed loudly and paused for a moment to listen to his melodic voice calming the storm from within. He wasn't too old for her, right? Two years might seem like a lot now, but in ten years no one would give it a second thought. It would be perfectly normal, you know, if it ever happened.

She could hear Nightwing's voice above the others' calming the argument down. Finally, all was quiet but for his voice. She wondered how an 18 year old boy could be so much wiser and more mature than the other adult heroes. She was sure they were probably equally matched in combat, but he seemed to settle the storm that was the League of Shadows. She had never actually seen them fight, because her father never taught her or let her watch them in combat. She saw them coming in and out of the training facility. Black Spider, Red Arrow, Sensei, Icon, Hook, and Zatara trained there regularly. Nightwing never trained with them. She figured he probably spent most of his time with Batman.

"Spying, Artemis?" Jade's voice came from down the hall. Artemis whirled to face her.

"Dad told me to wait for him here," she replied heatedly, trying to hide her agitation.

"Perfect excuse," Jade seated herself next to Artemis. "Red Arrow in there?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, is Nightwing in there?"

"If you want to know so badly, go find out yourself," Artemis shot back, then winced at the harshness of her words. She really needed to work on hiding her emotions. Jade just raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down. I was just thinking that if Nightwing is in there, Dad probably asked Red Arrow to come too. You know how he hates having a single teenager trying to lord over him."

"Nightwing has never forgotten his place under Dad," Artemis looked away from Jade and rose to her feet, taking a few paces around the room.

"Dad would never let him forget it."

The younger sister finally looked back towards the older. "Just because he doesn't have the same rank as Father yet doesn't mean he doesn't know what he's doing. He's not afraid of him either."

"You're right. Who knows how long it will be till we're all sent away from here?"

A puzzled expression crossed Artemis' face. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Art. Why do you think Batman has been sending his right hand sidekick here every week? It's not so that he can check you out, that's for sure."

Artemis pretended not to hear her last comment and instead asked, "Are you saying that Nightwing is going to... take Dad's position?"

"It's only a matter of time," Jade leapt from her seated position and started making her way back down the hallway. "And how long Dad can keep his head for."

Jade left Artemis to her own thoughts.

She sat in the silence and pondered Jade's words. If Nightwing took over, would they really be forced to leave? That couldn't be. This was her father's job; they would have no where else to go. The question that bothered her most was why her father would be sent away at all. Was it really going that badly with the board members?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the conference room doors slamming open. She shrunk back against the wall, trying to stay out of the way of the Shadows. Red Arrow was first to emerge. He was walking beside Icon and speaking in a low voice. Artemis caught bits of what he was saying.

"It's not right, Icon. Soon there'll be no line at all, and when that day comes, I'm-" his voice faded as the two distanced themselves from where she was positioned. Sensei, Hook, and Black Spider came next, Sensei speaking louder than Red Arrow had been. "Teenagers coming here and telling us how to run our organization! Ha! That is a joke that cannot be beaten. If he thinks we will settle for this than it is time for new leadership. I have already heard from-" his voice trailed off as well, and the other members poured out in silence. When they were all gone, Artemis slipped in through the conference room doors.

"Dad?"

Sportsmaster turned and gave his daughter a smile. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Daddy's had a hard day of meetings, Artemis," he shot a hard glance in the other direction, and Artemis noticed for the first time that Nightwing was still in a corner, watching the two.

"If you have nothing else to say, Sportsmaster, I'll be leaving."

Her dad nodded and Nightwing quit the room. She watched him go, then turned back to her father.

"We're short on kitchen hands today. I'm too busy to find anyone else to help, so please report there at 5:30 and just do what ever they tell you to."

Artemis was nonplussed. He had asked her to do things for him before, but never anything this degrading. "Um, do I have to? I mean, working in the kitchen is for hired-"

"Don't make me tell you again," he interrupted, picking up his papers and preparing to leave the room. "And remember, no talking to anyone. If I catch you communicating with-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," It was Artemis' turn to interrupt. Sportsmaster cast a penetrating gaze on her. "This is serious, Artemis. Things are getting... difficult within our organization. Danger is every where."

She left the room without answering, but thought over what he could have meant. It almost sounded like an implication of mistrust within the team.  
She pondered this further as she walked down the silent hall to her family's personal quarters. She frowned in annoyance at a flickering light that illuminated the hallway. Combined with the silence, it provided an eerie atmosphere as she came nearer to her door. It flickered a few more times, then went out. Artemis was left in near darkness. She huffed in vexation. Just then she saw a guard round the corner and start making his way towards her. She was about to call to him when a taser caught onto his back and electrocuted him till he fell to the ground, unconscious. She resisted the urge to scream and backed into the nearest storage room, watching through the cracked door.

A shadowy figure appeared just in front of the storage room, surveying the inert guard. Another man appeared behind him, but it was too dark to distinguish any of his features. Artemis breath hitched as he unsheathed a katana and prepared to strike the guard.

"You there, halt!"

Another guard now appeared and dove to protect the unconscious one. His nobility cost him as he was easily subdued by one of the men. His gun clattered to the floor and he was held by his collar and beaten by the large fist of his enemy. He cried out in pain as he was thrown against a wall, then again when his assailant hurled himself at him and punched him again and again.

Artemis' blood boiled. If this man died, no one would ever know of his courage in trying to save his comrade. It wasn't fair. Her eyes suddenly landed on an object a few inches away. Her fingers crept towards it, feeling that it was cold stone. The least she could do for this hero was distract his enemy so he could live, no matter what happened to her. Her heart beat faster as she raised her arm, poised to hurl it at the intruder.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, one hand clamping over her mouth to muffle her scream. She was pulled back into the chest of another, and nearly started shaking when a cheek was pressed to hers and a hoarse voice whispered in her ear, "It's just me."  
She relaxed a little but her breathing was still shallow.

"Nightwing, let me go! We have to help that man!" She tried to yell as quietly as she could. "They'll kill him!"

"We have to be patient," he hissed, still holding her back with an iron grip. "If we give ourselves away now, many more could be killed and we'll never know their motives."

"But it's not fair! He was willing to sacrifice himself to save another, and now we can do something to save him! You're telling me we're just gonna-" she was cut off by Nightwing's hand covering her mouth once more. She resisted the urge to bite him, then suddenly realized why his whole body had become tense.  
The silhouette of a man was in the doorway, listening for a sound. Artemis mentally kicked herself for having been too loud. As he slowly pushed the door open, Nightwing silently pulled her farther into the shadows. His grip on her was very tight now, and she could feel his heart pounding against hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not give them away with her exasperated breathing. She was no longer fighting against Nightwing's hold on her, but her hands had found his and were probably breaking every finger.

Silence shrouded the little storage room, and the tense atmosphere produced beads of perspiration on her forehead. Suddenly, the second intruder barked hoarsely, "We don't have time for this. He's been expecting us and we only have a limited amount of time."

The intruder was mere feet from where Artemis and Nightwing were hiding. He turned and stalked out of the room, following his companion. The hidden pair simultaneously released the breath they'd been holding. Artemis realized how painful Nightwing's grip had become and gritted her teeth as he released her. "Stay hidden," he whispered, and silently leapt from their hiding place to trail the men.

She involuntarily shivered as she sat in the lonely room. It felt as if hours had passed when Nightwing finally returned. She saw him through the door, inspecting the two unconscious guards. She cautiously rose to her feet and joined him. He took a radio from his utility belt and ordered a paramedic and stretchers to their location. "Are they going to be okay?" Artemis furrowed her brow. "They should be alright after some treatment. This one got the worst of it," he motioned to the brave guard who had tried to stop the intruders. "It isn't fair," she mumbled. "He was only trying to save his friend from being killed."

"Sometimes we must endure the injustice, no matter how much it burns inside of us. Good heroes use their minds as well as their bodies. It's always best to wait for the opportune moment to act."

"Did you catch them? Did you find out what they wanted? Did you tell my father?"

Nightwing sighed. "I was able to confirm a lead I've been following for awhile now. They didn't know I trailed them, and no one ever should. I'm sorry, Artemis, but you can't tell your father about this."

Artemis felt confused, and somewhat hurt. Did he not trust him? She could tell by Nightwing's vague explanation that he was hiding something, probably many things, from her. But whether it was the feeling she had when he was as close to her as he was now, or that they had just shared in an unexpected adventure together, something made her decide that she would trust him, and whatever he decided was the wisest choice. So she nodded silently just as the EMT arrived to take the men to the infirmary.

"No one should know you were here," Nightwing whispered to her as she reached her room. It reminded her of her father's warning not to talk to anyone. She glanced at the clock hung on the wall opposite her. She had to be at the kitchen in 20 minutes. Nightwing turned to attend the other men, when Artemis stopped him. "Nightwing," he turned around with a quizzical look. "Thank you for, you know, protecting me." He gave her a small smile.

"My pleasure."

oOo

**Yea! New year, new story! This storyline has been formulating in my brain for months, and**** I'm**** finally going to release it! If you have any questions about this AU, be sure to ask me! I hope it's not too confusing.**

**P.S. I'll be putting random Justice League facts at the end of every chapter starting with chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Slop._

Artemis cringed at the sound of yet another scoop of soggy potatoes sliding onto yet another plate she was to bring to yet another hungry superhero.  
It was 7:30. The early crowd had come and gone, the ones who were somehow able to train after eating a huge meal. She was now in the midst of serving the worst batch- the ones who came right after training but were too hungry too shower. Either that, or they just never showered.

Tonight's menu consisted of chicken noodle soup, mashed potatoes, and green beans. The smells wafting from the countless plates she had distributed among the affiliates were not appetizing, though she hadn't eaten dinner yet. It didn't help that various persons sprinkled around the cafeteria smelled from their training. She was glad she didn't have to converse with any of them, or they may have noticed the breath she was holding as she brought a plate to each table.

So she felt frustrated when she approached a group of four with several plates, did her best to set them down quickly and quietly, and was addressed by a teenage boy with grayish skin and hair. "Hey, you look tired. Why don't you pop a squat with the four of us and relax a little?"

"Um, thanks, but no. I'm just fine," she turned to go before he could say anything else, but he tugged on her arm. His touch felt icy cold.

"Oh, come on, loosen up a little! You've worked hard- we've worked hard; we deserve a little fun," he smiled and tried pulling her back towards the table. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and repeated, "No, it's fine. I really should go." She hurried back to the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't have any more trouble with him. "Maybe some other time then!" He called as she dodged in and out of the other members.

She remembered her dad's warning not to talk to anyone. This was one instance were she understood.  
She picked up a few empty plates on her way to the kitchen and handed them over to the dish scrubbers in exchange for fresh meals from the cooks. Her arms were starting to shake from so many hours of balancing the trays. The sweaty patrons were starting to file out, and there was a break in the traffic for a few brief moments. Artemis sat at a lone table and picked at her soup. She didn't bother with the potatoes; they weren't smooth enough. The green beans were chewy and squeaked as she ground them with her teeth.

She noticed a few groups of trainees, the ones who showered _before _they ate, entering the cafeteria, and was about to get up when a plate was set across from her and the chair suddenly occupied. Nightwing smiled as he picked up a fork. "Do you mind?"

Artemis was a little flustered, but the warning from her dad vanished in milliseconds. "Oh, no. How did you get your food already?"

"I just went through the kitchen and got one from the cook," he shrugged. "It's much faster than waiting for the waitresses to bring them. They're usually pretty slow."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And what if I were a waitress?"

He smiled. "Is that what your dad wanted you for? If I had known, I wouldn't have gotten my own plate."

"But you get the pleasure of sharing my company anyway," Artemis gave him a teasing smile.

"Count yourself lucky," he laughed. "You're the first face I haven't had to karate chop for the past three hours."

"I thought you didn't train here," Artemis stirred her cold soup for lack of something better to fidget with.

"I do a couple of times a week, depending on how late I'm here. It's good to have a variety of people to train with," he looked up from his potatoes and eyed her for a moment. "I've never seen you there. Do you train?"

The startled look on her face surprised him. "No- no I never do. I'm no hero. And my dad doesn't want me to."

"Hm." He looked back down at his soup. "And what else does your father not want you to do?"

"Well," she chewed her lip for a moment. "He doesn't want me talking to anyone."

A hint of a smile appeared on Nightwing's lips, but he didn't look up. "That's probably a good idea. I'm sure he doesn't trust everyone here."

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "I think he needs to loosen up."

Nightwing pressed his lips into a thin line and didn't reply. Instead he took a bite of the squeaky green beans and pretended to enjoy them.

"So, putting aside what your dad wants and doesn't want, do you _want_ to learn hand to hand combat?

Artemis was somewhat surprised by the question. She hadn't ever thought of it before. Something about even toying with the idea seemed dangerous, but she couldn't tell if it was her own instinct or her father's.  
Nightwing noticed her reflective pause and added, "I'm not asking you to disobey your dad. I just wondered what you _thought _about simple self defense training, since you live with the League of Shadows and all. It could come in handy, you know, if I'm not there to stop you the next time someone breaks in." He grinned with his last statement, and Artemis had to smile too.

"I guess it would make sense. My dad keeps telling me how dangerous it is around here, giving me all these warnings, but I have no real way of protecting myself." Still, she felt uncomfortable with the subject. Or maybe it was Nightwing that made her feel uncomfortable. Or that she wasn't supposed to be talking to anyone. Or a combination of the three. Either way, she found herself standing and reaching for her dishes to leave as soon as possible. Before her fingers could reach her bowl, it was swept away.  
"I'll take those," Nightwing smiled. "You've done enough work for tonight."

"_I _haven't done anything," Artemis raised her eyebrow skeptically, but she found her throat had tightened, making it harder to speak. "_You're _the one who's been working all day."

"Wouldn't want to ruin those pretty fingers, would we?" He called back as he made his way towards the kitchen, arms laden with dishes. Artemis blushed as she remembered her fearful grip on his fingers earlier that evening. Her mind raced for something to say before he reached the kitchen, but she couldn't come up with anything. She wouldn't have trusted her voice to stay steady long enough for a full sentence, anyway. So she just stood in the near- empty cafeteria, running the conversation over in her mind to make sure she didn't say anything too stupid.

oOo

Artemis returned to her room by a different route than usual. She had only been passed the training facility a couple of times in her entire life, but it wasn't hard to find, and she casually observed the exercise equipment and their users as she passed. Most of the apparatus was new to her, and she had a hard time even guessing what their purpose might be. She saw trainees of all ages practicing every kind of martial arts, and was surprised when she saw two girls who looked to be her own age participating in one on one combat. She stopped and watched for a moment. She had no idea that girls her age were participating in the Shadows. Her dad had always made it sound like it was only for adults. Or maybe since she had been here since she was young, she had always looked to the Shadows as being older and wiser.

Her gaze was suddenly diverted by a someone else. The teen from the cafeteria had been trying to catch her eye, and when he did, he gave her a subtle wink and smirk. Artemis was so surprised, she stood there a moment and just stared, trying to figure out if he was looking at her. When she realized he was, she immediately turned on her heel and quickly went to her room.

She needed to stop being around all these people, or she might form connections, and she knew her father would hate her for it. The boy from the cafeteria already recognized her, and if any one else did, she could be the target of a rebel. She needed to stay secluded in the family quarters. No more contact with the other Shadows.

Her heart ached for a moment. What about Nightwing? As terrifying as witnessing a break in was, she had been thrilled by the suspense. It was almost as if the rush that came with adventure was addicting. She had the smallest inkling of hope that she could experience it again, but now she knew she couldn't. Nightwing was right- it probably w_as _a good idea to keep from talking to anyone. After tonight, she had seen there were enemies of the Shadows who weren't afraid to intrude and to kill. At any given moment, she could be their next victim.

Then she thought of the training Nightwing had mentioned. It would certainly come in handy if she ever needed to defend herself from an enemy. And there actually were girls her age who were doing the exact same thing! If they could handle it, surely she could. Somehow she had to get a hold of Nightwing and find out how to start training.

oOo

**Thanks for taking the time to read! If you could do me a favor and take TEN seconds out of your day to leave a review, I would be eternally grateful! And that's it until next time!**

**Justice League fact: Black Canary likes sports, wants to learn to swim, has a father who is a chef, and thinks Hawkman has bad breath. Hm.**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis rolled out of bed the next morning with a sigh. A little bit of sunlight streamed through the window and caught her eye, causing her to squint and throw her pillow over her head again. As her mind began to function, she remembered the events of the previous evening, dwelling especially on the intruders and the mistrustful atmosphere of the League of Shadows. She felt fearful that the intruders might still be in the building, entering through the same way they came last: just yards away from her own bedroom. But when she remembered Nightwing, she felt calmer and decided to trust him. What ever he was doing would be safer for all of them.

Robe on her shoulders and Nightwing on her heart, she cheerfully left her own room and went to the family's private kitchen. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she munched thoughtfully and glanced at the clock. It read 8 a.m.

The door to the little apartment opened and Jade strolled in, tossing a duffel bag onto the couch and opening the refrigerator. "You're up early," she commented while rummaging for food.

"I could say the same for you," Artemis glanced over to see her sister fully dressed in sweats and tank top, her hair swept into a ponytail and baseball cap over it. "I'm always up at this time. You might have noticed before, but you're usually asleep when I get back."

"Get back from what?" Artemis asked, mouth full of food, but instead of answering, Jade carried her bowl of cereal into her room and shut the door behind.

The blonde rolled her eyes and continued swallowing her cereal. Just then another bedroom door opened and her father came out. It looked as though he had already been up for a while, and he hardly glanced at Artemis as he grabbed a mug of coffee and threw a few items into his own duffle bag.

"Good morning, Dad," Artemis hinted.

"Hey," he replied distractedly, and kissed her forehead.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I have some business in Gotham to attend to, so I'll be out for the day."

Artemis' heart beat with excitement, but she casually poured some more cereal into her bowl. "Who'll hold down the fort while you're gone?"

Lawrence Crock gave her a thoughtful look. "The board'll help oversee things for the day. There shouldn't be any trouble."

She tried to hide her disappointment, but her father caught it. He took a step closer.

"Nightwing's out today."

Her insides became paralyzed all at once, but she tried to seem placid. "I wasn't asking about Nightwing_, Dad_. I just wanted something to do today, and with you gone and the board handling everything, I'll have no one to talk to."

"As it should be." He had been eying her suspiciously. "Don't get any stupid ideas. I still don't want you talking to anyone." He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and quit the room.

"Love you too," Artemis muttered. She had hoped she could ask Nightwing to help her find a way to train, but what seemed like a golden opportunity had turned out to be nothing.

"Ugh!" she threw herself onto the couch and thought over and over again about her boring apartment in her boring life with lots of rules that made everything boring. Rules, rules, rules. If it weren't for rules she might actually _enjoy _life.

Then she sat up. She still had a full day in front of her, and more importantly, no dad meant no rules. Well, at least to a minimum. So she threw off her robe and changed into street clothes, then made a list of all the rebellious things she was going to do today. Oh, man, was she gonna rebel.

_List of rebellious things to do today_

_1. Go to the library _

This seemed a little extreme, but it was okay because it was a special library for the Shadows just a few halls away. Still within the building.

_2. Eat ice cream for lunch _

This was really just put on the list because it sounded rebellious, and she had always wanted to do it.

_3. Talk to a stranger_

She bit her lip as she thought twice about this one. It was a little risky, but she'd probably never have a chance to do it again.

_4. _

She couldn't think of anything else rebellious. Jump on her bed? Blast the music in her bedroom? Those were things she saw in the movies, but they were also things she could get away with at any given time. Then she got an idea.

_4. Work out at the public training facility _

Of course this didn't mean actual public, but the Crocks had a private gym with treadmills and bikes to exercise on, so it was a big deal to work out in public. Then she could watch the others working out, and maybe learn something from them. She also decided that when she went to the library, she would pick up some DVDs on basic martial arts. Then she could practice while her father was out.

It was the perfect plan.

She slipped on some sneakers and exited the Crock's living quarters, making sure to do so quietly so her sister wouldn't know she was gone. The few people that she passed gave her strange glances: she didn't usually wander around the building like this. She felt irritated by their indiscreet stares, and made a mental note to disguise herself next time she went out.

She was relieved once she reached the library, and she immediately looked in the DVD section for instructional martial arts. She didn't have any trouble finding one, and she couldn't help thinking as she left, _Lamest trip to the library ever._

She peeked over her shoulder at the various people reading or writing at tables. They looked so consumed in their work, they didn't even notice her. That was good enough for her.

Suddenly she collided with a person carrying a stack of books, which immediately tumbled to floor. Several pairs of eyes looked up from their absorbed reading and stared at the scene.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" A voice asked irritably. Artemis looked up to see that it was one of the girls from the gym she had watched last night. She had ebony hair and blue eyes; she was about the same height as Artemis.

"I'm so sorry, I just wasn't paying attention," Artemis explained, flustered. She helped to pick up some of the books and examined the covers as she did. They were all magic books.

"It's fine, I guess," the other girl replied, but still sounded annoyed. Artemis handed her the books and the girl looked her over. "Are you new here? I've never seen you in the gym."

"Oh, no, I'm Artemis Crock. My dad oversees the Shadows."

"Oh, I get it. You didn't exactly look like the hero type," she raised an eyebrow. "Well, see you around."

Artemis just watched her go. _Bitch. _

Well, that checked off two of the things on her list. So far this day had been pretty boring, despite all her rebellion. She entered the apartment silently and hid her martial arts dvd. "Jade?" she called. There was no answer. She knocked on her door, then finally opened it. Jade was not in the room, so she assumed she was out.

She put in the DVD and cleared a place in the living room for her to practice. The tutorial opened with some cheesy Japanese music and a little man in martial arts apparatus appeared on the screen. "First we will start with the basics," he began. "Stretch your right hamstring like this." He demonstrated.

30 minutes later, Artemis was bored out of her mind. She had just finished stretching, and they were learning the basic stances of tae kwon do. She looked at the clock. _Lunch time! _

She almost gleefully turned off the dvd and rushed to the kitchen. Pulling out french silk ice cream and chocolate syrup, she piled her bowl until it couldn't fit any more. She decided she was done with martial arts for the day, and hid the dvd in her bedroom. She doubted she would ever take it out again. She sat on the couch, devouring her ice cream and flipping through the afternoon tv shows. The more she ate, the slower she ate, and finally, she was barely licking the spoon. The ice cream was now liquid and sticky- sweet. She poured the rest out and lay on the couch, stomach bloated.

She thought about her fourth item on the list. But the thought hurt her stomach, so she considered getting up from the couch. Eventually she did, and decided a walk would help to settle her stomach. First she went to her room to prepare a disguise, to avoid receiving any of the questioning stares she had earlier. Besides, depending on how late she was going to be out, her father could come back while she was gone. Nothing a hoodie and a baseball cap couldn't conceal.

Stepping out into the hall once again, she strolled along the many corridors of the Shadows and peered in through the windows of certain rooms. She stopped when she reached the swimming pool.

It was gigantic, with a 50 meter pool for laps, a smaller recreational pool, and a hot tub. She would definitely have to try that out some time. It sounded especially good at the moment, what with her stomach feeling like an added 20 pound weight.

She continued down the hall until she reached the training facility. As she had guessed, many people were already practicing, and she stopped and observed for a little while. There was something for everyone, and Artemis watched in wonder at the complicated maneuvers she never would have guessed were meant for the apparatus. Remembering where she was, she made her way over to the slightly more mild cycle studio.

She set the level of intensity and began her work out, still watching in fascination as the others trained. Her observation was distracted, however, when she noticed someone on the bike at an angle behind her. She peeked behind her and looked at him, who was now staring down at his screen. He was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up, and pumping his legs excruciatingly fast on the bike. Was she imagining it, or had he been watching her?

Artemis was afraid her disguise had attracted more attention than intended. She carefully slipped off the bike and left the studio. Her stomach was starting to hurt, and she wished that she had waited until it had settled before getting on the bike.

She looked longingly one last time at the trainees in the gym, and continued on down the hall. It was quiet, and even though there were no windows in the hall she was passing through, she had the feeling it was dark outside. She wondered if her father would be home soon.

Her own echoing footsteps resounded on the cement beneath her feet and she shuddered at the memory of the previous evening when she had walked down the same hall way as the intruders came from.

Her arm was suddenly grasped, and she was yanked to the side, a hand covering her mouth so that her cry barely made a sound.  
She struggled hard, but was barely able to move under her assailant's strong grip. She suddenly froze as she heard the frightening sound of another person coming. A person coming to meet them.

Artemis waited with bated breath, barely able to refrain from squeezing her eyes shut in fear. She was almost completely immobile, and however much she could move didn't help her at all. Her attacker pulled her further into the shadows. The footsteps came closer. Artemis forced herself to open her eyes.

She was shocked and alarmed to see her father passing through the hall. Although he had a scowl on his face and looked over his shoulder once or twice, he didn't come towards where Artemis and the _still _unseen stranger were concealed. He passed by and exited the corridor.

Artemis was even more surprised when her attacker suddenly released her. She let out the breath she'd been holding and stumbled forward. She whirled around to face the stranger. He was the hooded biker who had been watching her in the cycle studio, but he didn't have his hood on any more.

"N- Nightwing?" she asked warily. It looked like him, but there was something different about him.

He had no mask on.

"Yep," he replied, noticing her astonishment and lowering his eyes agitatedly. "I heard someone coming and assumed it was your dad. I didn't want either of us to get caught, so I thought we should hide.

"'Either of us'?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he gave another sheepish smile. "I was kind of doing an undercover thing today. But I recognized you in the gym and realized my own disguise probably isn't all that convincing."

Artemis was about to say that he had her fooled, but then realized that she was probably pretty easy to fool, having no experience with this in the first place.

"Losing the mask was a nice touch." She couldn't keep a small smile from forming on her lips. She hadn't meant it in more than one way, but now that she could see them, his eyes _were_ strangely alluring.

"So, you want to learn martial arts?" Nightwing smiled, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. I was actually going to ask you about that. You see, I have this dvd thing I was gonna try, but then-"

"Come to the gym at 5:30 am tomorrow. You can learn the basics then."

"Woah, okay," Artemis felt suddenly overwhelmed. "Cool."

Nightwing looked as if was going to say more, then changed his mind. "Sorry for jumping out at you again," he straightened up and turned her back out into the hallway. They walked along towards her room.

"It's no big deal," she replied, trying to keep the conversation from slipping into an awkward state. It did anyway.

A few seconds-that-feel-like-hours later, they arrived at the Crock quarters and Artemis opened the door to the little apartment. It suddenly occurred to her that Nightwing had just walked her home, so to speak. She suddenly felt a hesitation in leaving his side.

"Thank you for protecting me from my father's wrath, kind sir," she curtsied with a mischievous smile.

"I am your faithful servant, milady," he bowed low and looked up at her with those enchanting blue eyes.

"Good night," she smiled, looking into them one last time before shutting the door, afraid she might never see them again.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came much too early for Artemis' taste. No sunlight greeted her, no smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. She glanced at her clock with bleary eyes.

5 a.m.

Yep, it was time to get up.

Despite that it felt like she had slept for ten minutes, she was a little excited to see what kind of class she was going to be attending. Nightwing knew what was good for her, so she'd probably be with other beginners. She threw on shorts and a t shirt and quick brushed her hair into a ponytail. She soundlessly slipped out of her bedroom and headed for the kitchen for a light snack. Her excitement, however, turned to terror in a flash as she saw Jade exiting the kitchen and coming straight towards her.

Both girls froze and gave each other an incredulous look.

"What are _you _doing?" they asked each other simultaneously.

There was an awkward pause, then Jade leaped for an explanation. "I had to go to the bathroom. What about you?" Her voice was tinged suspicion.

"I woke up hungry, and came to get a snack." Artemis gained all the composure she could muster.

"Do you always dress before you eat?"

"_No,_" she replied pointedly. "I slept in this."

"_Oh," _Jade replied sarcastically. "That explains the wrinkles."

Artemis ignored the fact that her clothes were wrinkle- free and headed to the kitchen for a granola bar. Then, peeking around the corner to make sure Jade was back in her room, she crept out of the apartment and ran pell- mell to the gym.

oOo

The gym was empty, only a few of the lights flickering on the ceiling, casting strange shadows every direction. Artemis checked the clock to see that she was ten minutes early. Still, she'd thought _someone _would have been there by now.

The men's locker room door suddenly swung open, and Nightwing appeared. His mask was back on, and he had a towel draped over his shoulder.  
Artemis was shocked. She hadn't expected Nightwing to be the one teaching her and whoever else it was that would be going them.

"Morning," he smiled. "You ready to get started?"

"Uh, yeah, but what about the others?" She looked around.

"'Others'?" Nightwing repeated.

It suddenly occurred to her that he hadn't specified whether she'd be joining a class or training by herself. Her heart rate increased slightly, but she tried not to show it.

The men's locker room door opened again, this time revealing Red Arrow. "Hey, have you seen-" he stopped short when he spotted Artemis. Nightwing raised an eyebrow."No, I haven't. You can probably guess why."

Red nodded. Nightwing was giving him a cocky grin, and Artemis couldn't help but feel they were talking in code or something. "I'm still here," she hinted.

"See ya, Nightwing," Red Arrow suddenly turned and left. Artemis crossed her arms. _Okay?_

When he was gone, she turned back to Nightwing. "Broody much?"

"He's like that," her companion shrugged. "I have a feeling we interrupted his appointment with someone." She saw the smirk return to his face but still didn't understand. He seemed to suddenly remember her, and asked, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Artemis replied with chagrin, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself too much.

oOo

The Crock apartment was silent when Artemis returned. She made sure to first deposit 'the evidence' into her room and make it look like she had just gotten up. Then she hurried to the kitchen. She was starving.

Taking out pretty much whatever food was in sight, she prepared some eggs while eating cottage cheese and a banana, placing the other food she would attack later onto the table.

She heard a bedroom door open. A moment later Jade appeared, looking more pissed than usual. She gave Artemis a look of utter disdain and grabbed a box of cereal. She shoved a large spoonful of frosted flakes in her mouth and gave her sister an irritated look. "Did Dad starve you last night?"

Artemis wondered what she had done to deserve the front of Jade's pms. "I'm just hungry."

"You were hungry at 5 this morning too," she continued with her mouth full.

"I'm a growing girl," the blonde gave her sister a look of finality, and held her head up till she reached her room for added effect. A minute later, however, she realized she had left eggs on the burner and had to go back out. Jade was already gone.

oOo

Later that evening, Artemis was busy running papers back and forth for her dad when she spotted Nightwing standing between the door way of an empty office. He gestured for her to come in, and, after peeking over her shoulder, Artemis obeyed.

She was met by the sight of two other girls, the same ones she had seen training the other night and one of which she had run into at the library. The other girl had dark skin and a short hair cut. She stood with her arms crossed as she glanced hesitantly at Artemis. The dark haired one stood with a hand on her hip. Artemis still didn't know her name, because she hadn't been so kind as to introduce herself the previous day.

"So, Artemis," Nightwing broke the silence and the two girls' inspection of each other. "I just got called away for a little while, so I'm not going to be able to train you right away. I asked them," he nodded in the others' direction, "if they'd up to it, and as long as you are, you can keep training while I'm gone."

"Um," Artemis hesitated, then shrugged. "Okay."  
She was disappointed that Nightwing would be gone, and felt unwilling to be trained by the pair of teens. But for him, she would do it.

"Zatanna," the girl from the library scenario placed a hand to her chest. "Nice to meet you."

She seemed to be more pleasant than the day before, but Artemis was still suspicious. "Nice to meet you too," she replied anyway.

"And I'm Raquel," the other replied, holding out her hand and giving her a sincere smile. "Artemis," she replied, and shook her hand in gratitude. She needed someone to loosen up the atmosphere.

"So, if that's all settled, I'll be on my way," Nightwing smiled and clasped his hands together. He walked out of the room in one direction, and the two girls went the other. Artemis ran to catch up with Nightwing.

"Yes?" he asked as his brusque walk slowed to a mild pacing.

"Do you trust them?" Artemis asked worriedly. "I mean _completely?" _

"Yes, I do. I made sure that they're completely safe," he tilted his head to the side and looked down on her. "Trust me."

Her insides melted a little and she smiled back. _That _she could do. But her brow furrowed again a moment later.

"How long will you be gone for?"

His mild pacing now became even slower, then ceased altogether. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. A week or so, maybe two."

Her face fell. _Two weeks? _It sounded like an eternity.

Nightwing seemed somewhat surprised at her reaction. She realized she still needed to work on hiding her emotions, but right now she didn't care. She was already trying hard not to say the hundreds of things she wanted to. Most of all, there was one word desperately trying to escape her lips. _Stay. _

He looked as if he was debating whether to say something, but instead just looked at her through his mask. "I'll miss-" he paused for a moment, "-training you."

"Who knows?" Artemis tried to resume a cheerful countenance. "Maybe by the time you get back, I'll be better than you."

"We can have a one-on-one then," he smiled. "I might even take it easy if you bat your eyelashes a few times."

He turned and continued walking, a shy smirk on his face. Artemis watched him go, a pink tint gathering on her cheeks.

She was surprised and irritated, however, when she turned the corner and found her persistent admirer there, leaning against a wall. He gave her a smile that was probably supposed to turn her on, but failed.

"So, I don't think we've officially met," he held out his hand. "I'm Cameron."

"I'm sorry," Artemis replied, not really meaning it. "But I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Cameron stopped her effort to get past. "Not so fast, babe. I saw you talking to Domino Mask back there; why can't you leave a little time for me?"

"Maybe because he never calls me 'babe'." She hoped this would satisfy him for now, and brusquely continued walking down the hall towards her father's office. He tried to keep up with her.

"Okay, let's not go with babe, then. If you tell me your name, then I can just call you by that."

"I don't think you should be calling me at all," she muttered in reply. She was getting sick of this guy.

"Brenda?" he tried. When receiving silence from her, he tried again. "Lucy? Catherine? Jane?"

Artemis finally reached her dad's office, glad to leave him behind.

"Please don't talk to me again," she cut short his guessing game and slammed the door behind her.

oOo

The next morning, Artemis wasn't quite so excited to get up for workout. But she went nevertheless, with no encounters with Jade this time. She arrived at the gym to find her two new trainers sparing for warm up. She waited for them to finish, then greeted, "Good morning."

"Hey," Zatanna replied, wiping a little sweat from her brow. "You ready?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Artemis replied, stretching her legs.

"How much do you know?" Raquel asked.

"Not much," she admitted, and explained what Nightwing had taught her the previous day.

"Hm, that isn't much," Zatanna said thoughtfully. Then a supercilious smile came across her face. "Today we're going to do something different."

Artemis followed her, surprised when they left the gym entirely. Zatanna led the way through the dark hallways until they reached a door with a glass window. It was pitch black inside. Raquel seemed to catch on and gave Artemis a knowing smile. She opened the door and the three were met with the smell of chlorine and humidity. They were at the pool.

"What are we doing _here?_" Artemis hissed.

"Just think of it as a little... initiation," Zatanna replied, and Artemis could tell she was smiling, despite that her eyes were only just beginning to adjust to the dark.

"If you expect me to go in there _naked-"_

"Of course we do," she replied matter-of-factly. "We won't train you if you don't"

oOo

**First one to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **

**Random Justice League fact: Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan once had a fist fight over who should be Earth's Green Lantern. My boy Hal won ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is dedicated to COLORFUL BOOKWORM because I LOVE my reviewers and she was the first! Anywho, on to the chapter!**

_._

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Artemis was incredulous. She was sure Nightwing never would have thought this was what he was getting her into.

"Come on, girl! No one can _see_ you," Raquel prodded. "And besides, we're getting in too."

She could hear them taking off their clothes, and Artemis cringed as she felt Zatanna prod her arm. "Come on, little Arty," she cooed. "Clothes off."

Trying to ignore that she was giving into what _she _considered negative peer pressure, she hesitantly slid off her tank top and shorts. She shivered in her underwear. "You get in first."

"No way," Raquel protested. "_You're_ the newbie."

Artemis rolled her eyes and felt her way over to the edge of the pool. Dipping her toe in to test the temperature, she shivered again, praying that no early morning lap swimmers would pick this morning to come in. She sat down on the edge of the pool and lowered herself into it.

The water felt warm, almost silky smooth. She immediately removed her underwear and dunked her head under the surface. The water saturated her hair, gracefully flowing behind her as she swayed to one side and emerged. When her head popped back up, she splashed in the general direction of the two others and called, "Alright, I'm in. _Y__our_ turn bitches."

"Feisty," Zatanna's silky voice floated across the water, and a moment later a huge splash, sending waves over Artemis' head, told her she had entered the water. Another splash followed, signaling Raquel's entry.

"Ooh, doesn't it feel good?" Raquel dove under and emerged again with a smile.

"I guess it kind of does," Artemis admitted.

"That's it," Zatanna encouraged. "We'll make sure you never miss your life as a sheltered daddy's girl."

"A what?!"

"Never mind." The girl disappeared under the water again.

"Hmph," Artemis mumbled. "Just what did she mean by that?"

"Let's just say that she and Nightwing are pretty tight," Raquel explained.

Artemis nearly blanched. "Oh."

Did he really call her that? No, he couldn't have. What did she mean by "tight"? Artemis fumed in consternation. What had caused her to have even the slightest inclination that Nightwing was disposed particularly to her own favor? She didn't dare ask any of these questions to her companions, however, for the sake of already feeling to far humiliated as to imply she had any one-sided attachment to him in the first place.

"So, what got you interested in training?" Raquel drew Artemis out of her thoughts and rested her elbows on the side of the pool. "Oh, well, actually..." her mind raced to think of a legitimate reason _other _than the fact that Nightwing had suggested it and she would follow whatever he said to the end of her days. "I just thought it would be important, you know, while living in the Shadows."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Raquel contemplated. "Zatanna and I are training to become members some day. Her dad and my mentor are both already members." She paused, and then asked, "What about your daddy? Is he helping you train?"

"Um, actually, no," Artemis quickly explained. "He's kind of not supposed to know I'm training."

"Ooh, aren't you the little rebel," she smiled.

Artemis thought about adding that she also wasn't supposed to be talking to them, or even be outside their apartment on top of it all, but quickly changed her mind. Suddenly, two hands gripped her shoulders, and she had just enough time to utter, "_Fuck!" _before being dunked below the surface. The grip was released almost instantly, however, and Artemis broke surface to see that Zatanna was laughing along with Raquel.

All three froze simultaneously when the bright lights in the ceiling shone blindingly on them.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Zatanna and Raquel, like lithe gazels, leapt out of the pool and sprinted for the locker room. Artemis was slower, pulling herself from the water and taking care to quickly grab a towel and wrap it around herself.

She slammed the door behind them and they all looked at each other, panting, eyes wide with excitement.

Raquel burst out laughing and Zatanna smirked. "I think that made a pretty good first lesson."

Artemis just rolled her eyes and threw her towel at Zatanna. "Put some clothes on," she simpered before getting in a shower.

oOo

The rest of the week revealed no other obscure training sessions, and Artemis found herself actually learning quite a bit from her substitute mentors. But although they had become fast friends and had gotten into more than their share of mischief, she couldn't help missing her first mentor.

Her dad had her running a lot of errands for him on a set schedule. She was told to come to his office at one o' clock each afternoon so she could run packages and odds and ends between he and a few other offices. Something as small as this made her afraid that her father had become suspicious of her secret training. He had plenty of others who could do these simple tasks for him, yet he chose her, possibly to keep her busy.

For her, these errands were more than just boring and tiresome. She also had to confront Cameron on several occasions, which did not make anything better. She tried to ignore him mostly, and hoped that soon he'd forget about her. More than once she had considered using her new martial arts techniques on him, but realized they probably were not yet polished enough to reveal. That, and her dad would kill her if he found out about them.

She was hardly ever able to converse with her two new friends during the day, for fear that someone would see and inform her dad. But there was no time when she was more happy than when she was with them. She was constantly learning about what it was like to be in the League of Shadows; about their latest and upcoming missions, their training, simulations, and whole lifestyle.

Recently a gang of hijackers had been stealing weapons being transported over seas. The Shadows had been called in to investigate and put the hijackers out of commission. And it was because Artemis knew this that she was struck by a conversation she over heard while running errands for her father.

She had just finished delivering yet another package to the top floor, a floor holding cubicles for the Shadows' tech experts. She was about to reenter her father's office when she heard voices coming from inside. She stopped to wait for the discussion to end, when her ear caught fragments of what they were saying.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" a voice with a heavy accent interrogated. "It is the only way you'll complete this mission and further the objective for pure streets."

"I'm _telling_ you, some board members are strongly opposed to doing anything unethical to help our means. They're already getting suspicious of that last job we pulled." This voice, to Artemis' consternation, was her father's.

"Well get on it right away," the other replied coarsely. "This isn't about the law or money-"

"-Though money is good-" Sportsmaster added.

"But it is about cleaning the city of it's impurities, and eventually the world."

Artemis was sure she had never heard the voice before. It wasn't someone who was on the board. She kept listening as the speaker continued.

"The Shadows cannot reach their potential with a cowardly leader, and if you don't satisfy our means, I will not hesitate to replace you."

"Now that I've gotten rid of Little Boy Blue for a few weeks at least," Lawrence Crock now spoke again. "You won't be sorry."

"See that I won't."

Silence followed this sentence, and Artemis wondered what was happening. She decided now would be the best time to make her presence known.

Her knocks were answered by her father, who told her to come in. When she opened the heavy oak door, she tried to look as though she hadn't heard a thing, but couldn't help but notice that her father was alone in the room.

"Here," she tossed him the package she had received from whoever worked in Cubicle 3.

He caught it with out looking at her and finished scrawling on some papers. His mind seemed else where, and Artemis could tell he felt exasperated.

"Anything else?" she asked, waiting patiently while he worked.

"Um," he looked around, seemingly trying to find something else to keep her busy with. "No, no I don't think so."

She began to leave the room, waiting to hear her dad to repeat all the rules he'd reminded her of hundreds of times, but all he distractedly parted with was, "Be a good girl."

Artemis was glad to leave the room, disturbed by the conversation she had overheard. Her father was in trouble; she could tell that much. He was afraid of who ever it was he had been talking to, and it sounded like he had good reason to be.

What she was most worried about was the words she had heard them use. "The last job we pulled" kept ringing in her ears and she turned the conversation over in her mind. She was frightened by the idea that someone, possibly her own father, had introduced a corrupt way of going about their business, maybe even something illegal for themselves.

And to think that he had purposely sent Nightwing away so that he wouldn't be there to interfere! The fragments were all fitting into place, shaping a terrifying picture.

Her father was a criminal.

oOo

**EEK! Well, this is no surprise to you, of course. **

**Anyway, I feel it is necessary to leave an author's note, since I'm an author, but I don't know what to say, so I'll say, as all others say, please take just a few moments to tell me what you thought!**

**Justice League Fact: Earth-3 is home to an evil Justice League called the Crime Syndicate of America. On this world, Columbus discovered Europe, Britain declared it's independence from America, and President John Wilkes Booth was assassinated by Abraham Lincoln. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to STRONGER123 because she reviewed first on my last chapter!**

oOo

"Artemis."

"Hm?"

"You're zoned out again."

...

"Really, Artemis! What is the matter with you?!"

Artemis shook herself out of the thoughtful trance she had been in and out of for the past few days. Everything she had overheard about her dad was really bothering her, and though she trusted her two friends, she only wanted to confide in Nightwing.

It had been two weeks, and there was no sign of him. There were small doubts, doubts that she tried to keep locked in the innermost crevices in her mind, that told her something had _happened. _She shut all fear out, however. This was a time when she needed to be brave, even when she felt loneliest.

"Sorry, I've just been really tired lately." Ah, the perfect excuse.

"Well, if you don't wake up, you'll be as useless as a giraffe when you get attacked."

"_If _ I get attacked," she corrected.

"It's not a question of _if, _Artemis. It's a question of _when._ You _will_ be faced with a situation one day, especially if you're planning to join the Shadows, you know, if your dad ever lets up."

_Or if Nightwing takes his place. _Jade's words from several weeks ago now made perfect sense. Her dad's bosses, the Justice League, would replace him with Nightwing if he wasn't doing his job right.  
It was the other boss, the one she had overheard in their secret meeting, that worried her; and who _he'd_ replace him with if he wasn't doing "his job."

More puzzle pieces fit into place. Of course, Nightwing already knew about this. The intruders they had observed several weeks ago were probably secretly meeting, or threatening, her dad. Nightwing had followed them to see where they were going, and then told Artemis not to tell anyone, not even her father, about it.

She felt angry at this. He had kept all these secrets from her, secrets regarding her own family. He had taken advantage of her feelings for him so that word wouldn't get to her dad that Nightwing was on to him. Of course she faithfully followed whatever he said, like he probably knew she would. _When he gets back, I'm kicking his ass._

Ug, but how could she? The mere thought of him returning made her heart beat faster. She just knew that when she saw him for the first time, her anger would turn to immediate joy and relief. She'd become tongue tied, and he'd just give her a smile that made her forget why she was angry in the first place.

"Artemis Crock! I _said, '_left foot in front!'" Zatanna was at the end of her rope. Artemis just rolled her eyes and forced herself to concentrate on the movements of martial arts instead of her many problems that had sprung up with the revelation of her father's crooked dealings.

"Now, Plié with your right leg and extend the left at the knee- there you go. Good." She was glad to finally see progress being made. The two-hour session had, so far, been very unproductive.

"Now coordinate that movement with the uppercut we just taught you."

She did so, practicing that movement several times to get the feeling of it. Soon it flowed perfectly.

"Great, now do a few back hand springs and you can be done."

Nonetheless, Artemis was a fast learner. Raquel had complemented her on being a natural, and most things they taught to her had come easily. After she had practiced her assigned back hand springs, she thanked her friends and went to the lock room to shower.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting back to her many problems. And damn, she missed Nightwing. Everything else seemed foggy and far off. She barely noticed when her wet hair made the back of her shirt wet in a large, round shape. She absently swung her bag over her shoulder and left the deserted locker room.

The bustle had already begun as she opened the door and entered the traffic of the hallway. Men and women carrying packages, papers, and coffee were pacing back and forth along the hallway. Their was a loud hum of conversation passing through the building, making it feel alive. She saw Zatanna flirting with a tall blonde man, who looked to be possibly a few years older than herself.

Artemis wondered how often she did that; more specifically- how often she did that with _Nightwing. _She tried to push the thoughts away, but she couldn't help wondering if their 'history' was more than a flirtation- and if it was, how many others like herself had Nightwing put in a trance.

She felt stupid and frustrated with herself for ever assuming she was close with him. Maybe it was good to spend this time away from him.

Artemis pushed all these thoughts away as she finally reached her apartment and opened the door. She entered without looking around, and went straight for the kitchen. She hadn't noticed Jade concealed behind the door that Artemis had already opened and closed. She soon realized it, however, when she was grabbed from behind spun around to face her sister.

"Ha! I caught you!" Jade accused. "Where have you been this morning, Artemis? Meeting somebody?"

Artemis tried to look unaffected. "Let off, Jade. I haven't been meeting with anyone. I happened to be delivering something for dad."

She hoped her bluff satisfied Jade. She wasn't actually sure whether he was out of the apartment yet or not. The hardest part would be trying to explain about her duffle bag and wet hair.

"And before you ask about my hair, I just took a shower before I left." She tried to walk to her room as nonchalantly as possible.

"I'm on to you," Jade warned from behind her.

Artemis shut her door and threw her duffle bag on to her bed. _That was too close._ She would have to find a way to better hide her morning activities.

_That_, however, could wait. Collapsing on her bed from stress and exhaustion, she knew she'd have to sleep half the day away before formulating _any_ kind of plan.

oOo

"I'm telling you, Crock: If we work swiftly, no one will suspect a thing before we completely detach the League of Shadows from the Justice League and merge our organization with Ra's al Ghul's."

"Shh," Sportsmaster warned, glancing at the wide-open door to his office. "I understand, but not all members will cooperate. I need more time."

"Time comes with a price," Sensei replied. "Have you heard about your competitor? They say he is trying to convince Ra's to let him be the head of the League. I hear he is as powerful as a demon, the cleverest manipulator, and a strong strategist at that-"

"Shut up! I know all about that, and I'm tired of hearing it."

"Dad?"

The two conversing men looked to see Artemis approaching with a handful of papers. She stopped when she reached the door and gazed at him.

"Just a second," he replied and turned back to Sensei. With a lower voice he spoke through gritted teeth, "Prepare the others. I don't think it will be long before we will... receive a visit from this 'Deathstroke,' and I want to be ready."

Sensei only nodded in return and quit the room. Artemis' eyes followed him as he left, then she approached her father's desk and set the papers onto it. He did not look up, only rubbing his temples in vexation. She took this as her cue to leave.

She tried to push the conversation out of her mind, but something in her wanted to pour over the entirety of every word she had heard, and try to figure out their meanings. She wanted to warn someone, but it couldn't be just anyone. Her longing for Nightwing returned.

It didn't take long for her to reach the main lobby, and to her annoyance she immediately made eye contact with Cameron. He quickly got up and scurried over to her, like a puppy greeting its master.

"Hey, babe, so I was wondering if tonight you wanted to settle in and watch a movie with me, you know, just as friends."

Artemis scoffed. _Yeah, 'friends.' _She was fed up with him and his obtrusiveness.

"Come on, I promise I won't make a move on you. I mean," he stepped in front of her and leaned down right in her face. "unless you want me too."

_That's_ it.

As he reached his arms out to wrap them around her, she gripped his wrists, pulling his face downwards onto her knee. Then, still grasping his arms, she turned and flipped him over her shoulder, a resounding _bang _reaching her ears as he landed on his back in front of her.

Everyone in the room was staring at the two in astonishment. Artemis felt embarrassed, but tried not to show it. Okay, so it had been a _little_ rash, but what is done, is done. No use regretting it now. At least she had _hopefully _gotten rid of that pesky Cameron. This was reaffirmed when she saw him groan and glare at her as she walked away. She heard a few people mumbling behind her.

"Did he just get his ass kicked by a girl?"

"A scrawny one too."

"Where'd she learn to do that?"

She bit her lip and hoped that a report of this wouldn't reach her dad. She had enough troubles without her secret training suddenly made known to him. She needed someone to talk to; the weight of her problems was getting much too heavy for her. She ran to the gym in hopes of meeting Zatanna or Raquel there.

oOo

Unfortunately, neither of them were working out when Artemis reached the gym. In fact, no one was in it at all. Artemis looked to make sure that the hall way was completely deserted of curious by standers, and decided to take this opportunity to work on some of her martial arts.

She suddenly felt a cold draft blowing on her and looked to see a door leading to the outside cracked opened. She furrowed her brow, checking again to see if anyone was in the room. She went over and closed the door. It blew one last puff of air in her face before slamming shut, leaving an echo in the silent room.

As she was almost back to the center of the gym, she was taken completely aback by two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. Her helpless body was hauled away towards the door leading to the outside world.

oOo

**:O **

**Take a minute to tell me what you thought! **

**Random Justice League fact: There are approximately 75 members of the Superman family from various versions of shows, comics and movies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven is dedicated to WITHLOVEME! I just love it when you guys review- I really do!**

Artemis struggled in vain as she was pulled closer to the door that would destroy all her hopes of escaping, but her mind was already racing to think of ways to escape. If this guy thought she was going down without a fight, he was wrong.

Even in this desperate situation, she was able to detect the vulnerabilities of the hold she was in, and calculate just what she needed to do to escape.

A quick kick in the balls was a start, and she was soon able to twist his arm behind his back until he cried out in pain. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. She was tackled to the ground but not held down firmly, enabling her to roll out of his hold drop kick him when he tried to stand. When the other thug pulled out a gun, she quickly dove behind gymnastics apparatus to further study her opponents' tactics.

She tried to ignore the shaking in her limbs as she searched the room for something to help her. Her eyes immediately landed on the bow and arrow propped against the eastern wall and ran as quickly as possible to it, dodging the bullets fired at her. She heard the gunman's partner order him to stop shooting; they needed her alive.

Her sweaty hands eagerly grasped the bow and she anxiously hid behind a pile of boxes, heart racing and body on fire. The room became silent again as the men probed the room to find her.

She had never used a bow before, but she did her best to follow how she had seen it used. She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, not making it any easier for her trembling hands to hold the bow in place. Her front teeth were sinking deeper into her lower lip. She tasted blood.

Notching an arrow into the string, she peeked from behind her hiding place and saw the men with their backs turned to her. She pulled back hard on the string.

_Twang_

She silently prayed that the trick arrow she had used wouldn't be something that would kill them, and was relieved and amazed when it found it's mark and exploded into a gooey substance, trapping one thug.

The other whirled in astonishment and ducked behind a pillar just as she shot another arrow at him. This one caused a small explosion in the place he had stood just milliseconds before. The blast still knocked him down, and, in a desperate measure, he muttered, "Fuck it!" and pulled out the gun again.

Artemis had counted the four shots he had fired already, and, upon examination, decided that his gun was a six shooter, and that she had only to get him to fire twice more until he was out. Of course he may have more bullets, but by then she could get help.

Gritting her teeth, she quickly kicked a box so that it flew several feet away, causing the man to impulsively shoot at it.

_One down, one to go._

She notched another arrow, one with a blunted tip, and took aim from behind the boxes. Her heart nearly stopped when he spotted her hiding place, but she forced herself to pull the string back as quickly as possible.

She heard him cock his gun. She released the arrow. The gun fired.

There was a shout from the man, and Artemis realized she had been closing her eyes and waiting for the bullet to reach her heart. Her arrow had hit the gun just in time to knock it out of the man's hand before he could fire at her. Relieved and breathing heavily, she sat back, and sighed, unable to make another move if she wanted to.

Fortunately, the two men decided that now would be the best time to make a break for it. The one covered in ooze had released himself, and the other helped him up.

"The boss never told us she was trained! Let's get out of here!"

They ran pell-mell for the door and slammed it shut behind them.

It took Artemis a moment to regain her composure, and she spent all of fifteen minutes with her knees to her chest, shaking violently. She finally examined the slender fingers she had used to pull the string and hold the arrow in place while shooting. They had burned her soft, tender fingers. It would take ages to build up calluses, but she had rather enjoyed using the bow.

Even though they were just a couple of common thugs, she still felt proud of herself for freeing herself long enough to scare them off. Only two weeks into her training, and she had beat up two guys, not including Cameron. She winced as she remembered him, and how she was going to explain herself if she was ever asked about the incident.

Artemis decided to skip her previously planned practice, and went straight to her room. She was going to need a lot of time to think over what had just happened.

oOo

Raquel had just finished a lecture in her criminology class when she spotted it. Her walk from the class room to the coffee shop had started as it typically did; she was the first one out of class, and she immediately checked her cell phone for messages she might have received during the lecture. Then, she was met with a strange sight.

Artemis, covered in sweat and panting like mad, was trotting quickly down the hall, trying, she assumed, to act casual.

"Art?" Raquel asked uneasily as she approached. "You okay?

"Yep just fine I'm just really hungry that's all."

The words spilled out like garbage from a dumpster, and Raquel had noticed a strange glow of excitement about her, her eyes bright and walk confident. She wondered for a moment what had happened. A boy? No, that didn't explain the sweat. Well, at least she didn't think it did. Either way she wanted an explanation. She would have to hold back her curiosity until the next training session, however; for Artemis was already miles down the hall.

When Artemis reached her room, she pulled out a notebook and pen. She was tired of missing Nightwing; if there was a mystery to solve, she would do it herself. She didn't need him.

She wrote a list of the times people had broker in, and a description of them. She realized she did not know if there had been other break ins, and added that to a list of information she needed to find out.

After three hours of jotting down information, erasing, racking her brain for answers, she finally stretched her cramped legs and paced around the room a few times.

She had a healthy list of information she still needed; information that could no doubt be found in the Shadows' computer data base. To find out where that was and how she could get to it, however would take more work. But where there's a will, there's a way, and she still had plenty of will.

Grabbing her notebook and pencil and shoving it into a purse, she checked herself in the mirror before leaving the apartment and heading down to the lab unit. She was sure she could find information on how to get into the data base from the science geeks there.

oOo

"Sorry, I just don't have any idea how to work with the technology. I'm really just the chemical compound man, you know?"

Artemis groaned. She had tried three scientists already, and no one knew any thing about high tech computers. The elderly man in the lab coat she had just spoken with continued, "But there is a guy who works here part time that might be able to help you out. He's one of those young hot-shots, probably knows a little bit more about the gizmos of this day and age. I bet he could help you."

"Thank you," she smiled, but wasn't all that confident. She had already been directed to several people that had been no help. Just the same, this could be her answer.

She found the one she was looking for over by a set of shiny new computers. He seemed to be assembling them with lightning speed and programming others at the same time. She could tell he was busy, and knew that she'd have to _really _catch his attention to learn anything.

First she perched herself on the edge of the desk, her feet barely lifted off the ground. "Excuse me," she smiled, pretending to look interested in what he was doing.

The red head lifted his eyes from his work and glanced at her. Immediately he set down the disc he was working with and stood up straight.

"Well, hello. How can I help a pretty lady such as yourself? Need an escort to dinner tonight? My schedule's just been cleared."

She flashed him a bright smile in return. This guy was way more of a pushover than she had predicted.

"I might just take you up on that," she replied, eyes twinkling. "I always have had plenty of questions for big- brained scientists like you."

"My brain's all yours, babe." He gestured towards his fiery hair. "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Mm, but that sounds like so much fun." She gave him a flirtatious smile and batted her eyelashes once. _Okay, girl, don't over do it. _She was already trying to ignore that she was kind of enjoying this.

The young scientist looked at her with intriguing green eyes. "Then fire away."

"You seem to know a lot about technology," she nodded in the direction of the computers he was programming. "Do you happen to have any flash drives as big as say, 10 gigs?"

He smiled and spun in his chair, reaching over and pulling a draw open. He pawed through it for a moment, then plucked one out. He tossed it to her and sat back. "Anything else? I'm at your complete disposal."

"Thanks so much," Artemis pretended to breath a sigh of relief. "I have a huge paper due, and I wrote it on my friend's computer while mine was being worked on." She then gave him another admiring smile. "I'm sure you know all about electronics. It's amazing that I can move that much information in this tiny drive."

"Flash drives have come a long way in a short time," he explained, happy to share any information he could use to impress her. "They've only been around for a decade or so, but just recently they released the 256 gig. It's pretty cool."

"How do you think we store so much information here?" She asked, pretending to be amazed at the vastness of computer technology. "Is there a main system, or are the computers controlled each individually?"

"Oh, no way. We've got a whole room devoted to controlling the system. All the cameras, all the computers, every report sent in is controlled and stored in the data base. Kind of like having one big computer to control all the little ones."

_Bingo. _

This was exactly what she wanted. Now she just had to get out of here with out seeming to be in too much of a hurry. "Well, I have another class to be at, but I really enjoyed your help."

"And I thoroughly enjoyed giving it. Feel free to drop by if you have any more questions. And," he winked at her, "keep that dinner invitation in mind."

"Will do," she gave him one last smile. She felt his eyes on her as she exited the room until she heard his supervisor yell, "West! I need those formulas right away! They're late _again_!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the flirtatious scientist. _Geek._

Step one was complete. _Now, _she looked at her notepad and the list of information she had to gain from the database. If this went well, she wouldn't need Nightwing's sleuthing. _But when he gets back -_she thought of all the things she had discovered he had been hiding from her- _we're gonna have a nice long talk._

oOo

**So, there's a little action for you! I gotta tell you, I really missed the archery up till now. I just couldn't wait any longer. Same with Wally. He's just too good to leave out of any story. Hope you didn't like it too much though, cause that was just supposed to be a little spitfire tribute. **

**As always, please take a moment to tell me how you've liked it so far! I'll love you for it!**

**Random Justice League Fact: The Justice League has six different headquarters. So kind of like six different back up plans, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

oOo

Artemis glanced around to make sure no one was around, then dashed forward to the room that held the Shadows' ultimate database. She fumed in consternation when she saw it was locked with a password. She thought for a long moment as to something- _anything- _that it could be. Her mind raced, and suddenly her fingers found the key board, typing:

_PaulaNguyen_

She paused, lost in thought for a moment. She had never known her mother, and neither her father nor her sister spoke of her often. She had died only a year after Artemis was born. She had still used her maiden name to conceal her marriage, that is, until she became pregnant with Jade. Those were the only details Artemis knew on the subject- the rest had been left to her own imagination and investigation.

Meanwhile, the computer had beeped in recognition, and before Artemis knew what was happening, a camera shot towards her and scanned her eye. Although for a moment she feared that the scanner would never allow her access, she was surprised when the doors silently slid open.

The room was lit only with the screens of dozens of computers. Artemis knew she had found the one she was looking for, however, when she saw the largest screen placed in the center of the room. Plugging in her flash drive, she woke it and began searching through files, looking for security tapes and information on her father's private meetings as well as board meeting minutes.

It was extremely tedious, and every moment she prayed that no one would burst in on her investigation. Racing against time, she picked carefully through each file and dropping them onto her drive.

Every sound coming from outside the door made her jump. Her fingers began to work furiously with the key board. Suddenly, her brow furrowed as her eyes met with a file named _N1. _It caught her attention because she was only looking through the folder containing information on cafeteria hours so that she could account for who regularly missed meals during this time.

She clicked on it curiously. Immediately information over several board members came up, along with the video surveillance hacked from the system that recorded many of the break-ins. There were other files as well, but they were locked with codes.

Artemis was shocked. She had accidentally uncovered Nightwing's own information file. Her eyes grew wide as she scrolled through a list of suspected corrupted Shadows members. So this was were he kept all the information he _truly _knew.

Her feelings returned again as she remembered all the things he had kept from her. Her own father, for example, under suspicion for compromising the Shadows. And when she almost stumbled upon that secret, he made sure she'd be quiet so that word wouldn't get to her dad about his investigation.

She knew it was probably for the best. After all, she had barely been able to hold it in when she found out the truth. But man, when he got back, she was going to chew him out. She was going to show him that she wasn't just a liability to the cause of the Justice League. She could actually help him, if he would let her in on anything.

"Artemis?!"

She whirled around, panic- stricken.

There's a funny thing about promises you make to yourself about other people. When they're out of the room you swear all the things you'll do the next time you see them, but it takes a completely different direction when you actually do.  
Like now, for instance. To her credit, Artemis, though in shock, was still holding onto a bit of her composure when she realized that Nightwing, finally back after weeks gone missing, was standing, firm and tall and strong, in the doorway.

All hopes of keeping that composure crumbled, however, when he was suddenly at her side and she was enveloped in his arms, a heated blush pouring over her face as her cheek was pressed to his chest.

She had just gotten over the initial shock of this when Nightwing suddenly released her, stammering, "Art- I- I'm sorry- it's just- when I heard _you_ were their next target- Oh, god- are you alright?" He was gripping her hand tightly.

"You're back," she managed to get out.

"Yeah," he smiled a little and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad, too. I was sent on a wild-goose chase, but I managed to get a few things out of it, at least."

This brought Artemis back to her first objective. Although it was still hard to focus while Nightwing's fingers were wrapped around hers so gently, she nodded in the direction of the computer and said, "While you were awoll, I found out a couple of things."

He looked grimly at the computer screen as he saw the video playback of when he followed the two intruders meeting with Sportsmaster. "I've been trying to monitor the break-ins and find a pattern. I need to know exactly which ways they use to get in."

"Then you should see this," Artemis pulled up the video feed of the break in earlier that day, and the ensuing fight between she and her kidnappers. She tried to fight the returning blush when she noticed the surprise on Nightwing's face as he watched her make the first move on her opponent. As he continued to watch the fight with calculating eyes, Artemis cleared her throat to divert his attention from the screen.

"You saw at the beginning, they entered through the north door." She pointed, and he nodded silently. "They were just a couple of thugs; I don't think they thought I'd be any trouble."

"You proved them wrong," he smiled admiringly. Then looking back at the screen, "They must have really underestimated you. I rarely see them send guys as unrefined as these. It's a good thing we kept your training a secret."

Artemis tried to block this out to keep her already warm face from radiating any more. She approached the computer and ejected her flash drive. Holding it up for him to see, she said, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Later," he looked at the door uneasily. "Right now we should leave here." He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted a few things down on it.

"If you come to here," he handed the piece of paper to her, "at ten tonight, then we can talk about everything you found out without being caught."

She gazed at the slip of paper and nodded, then turned to leave the room. Just as she went out the door, Nightwing added, "And Artemis?"

She turned wordlessly.

"The archery works for you."

She only smiled and left.

oOo

"You better have a good explanation for this, al Ghul!"_  
_

"As always: to further the purpose of the Shadows."

"You tried to have my daughter_ kidnapped!_" Lawrence Crock slammed his fist on the surface of his desk as he spoke to his leader over a live video feed.

"Only to further persuade you to speed up the process. My partners are getting impatient." Ra's al Ghul spoke casually.

"And _my _partners are getting suspicious! They're gonna start to wonder what's causing all these inaccuracies with the system, especially when their golden boy gets back, which could be _any _day!"

"Consider it a warning then; get on the job."

With that, the video feed disconnected, and Sportsmaster was left to the static of the TV and his own fear.

oOo

"It seems to me that they've been trying to make the break- ins look irregular, coming in a different entrance each time. But every time, as far as I know, they go straight to your father's office, or to this private unit hidden underground.""

"I know there's some kind of passage way through my dad's office, because I heard someone threatening him. But when I went in, no one was there," Artemis offered.

"Hm. That was probably Ra's al Ghul," Nightwing contemplated. "I think he's the link between whoever is trying to over throw the Justice League and the League of Shadows."

"So, they only meet once a month?" Artemis questioned.

"My guess is at least twice." Nightwing responded. "He probably goes to their secret base about once a month."

Artemis nodded. "And do you know where that is?"

He sighed, frustrated. "I thought I had a lead on where it was; that's why I left. Turns out it was just a false clue. Fortunately, I still managed to pick up a few authenticate indicators as to where it is. I've been lead to believe it's an island somewhere in the Caribbean Sea."

He paused for a moment and looked at her with searching eyes. "You know, I don't want to sound mistrustful, but this is a lot of information. I haven't told _anyone _else about this. I'm taking a big risk, and for you, it makes working with me even more dangerous. Please be careful."

She nodded silently. At first she felt defensive, but after a moment of thinking, realized he was right. If she was the only one who knew about this, it made her a walking target for his enemies. Also, it meant he trusted her more than anyone else at the Shadows. _That_ made her glow with happiness.

"Nightwing," she suddenly asked for his attention. He turned his head, and Artemis couldn't tell what his expression was. His eyes, the biggest indicator to all feelings, were hidden under his mask.

"Do you ever take your mask off?" She didn't mean it as it sounded, because _of course _he takes it off. She just wondered for _who. _

"No one has seen me with my mask off," he fixed his gaze ahead on the screen again. "except my dad."

Artemis thought she heard him breathe, "and you", but couldn't be sure. She had hoped maybe this would prompt him to remove it again, but his gaze remained fixated, and the room lapsed into silence.

"I don't understand how they found out I was on to them," he broke the quiet with a frustrated tone, and Artemis realized he hadn't been silently thinking about her the way she'd been thinking about him. When she didn't reply, he looked over to see her own fixated stare at the screen.

"You know, we've been at this for hours," he suddenly straightened up. "You're probably tired, and I know I am. Let's just watch a movie."

She smiled her approval, and he went over to a shelf and thumbed through a few DVDs. "I don't have a lot of options, and they're mostly action movies, but if see one you like," he tossed a few over to her.

She held up one and peered at it. "How 'bout this one?"

"_The Net?_" He took it in his hands and placed it in the dvd player.

"I guess it's pretty easy to figure out who the culprit is," _at least for you, _she thought sheepishly.

"That's okay," he grinned and sat down next to her on the couch. "My brain's just about fried any way."

Artemis laughed. It was nice to spend this time with him alone. She rarely got to with any one, and she assumed it was the same for him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw the same calculating stare aimed at the TV that she always saw from him. She wondered if, while sitting transfixed in a penetrating gaze, he ever thought about her the way she thought about him.

Slowly, she laid back and rested her head on his shoulder. At first, he seemed surprised, then sat back as well, and gently laid his arm around her waist. Before five minutes of the movie had played, they were both asleep. It was the most peaceful she'd ever felt.

oOo

**Sniff... sniff... peaceful... Wally... dead... WAHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry -sniff- I just am still trying to get over it. I'm still in mourning for him and probably will be all this week, so I can't make any promises about a weekly chapter, but I'll try my best. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the return of Nightwing! Man, I missed him. **

**And because I love you all, I'll give you each a virtual hug because most of you are probably feeling as depressed as I am. I only wish that there was a third season, because I feel confident they would have brought him back. **

***When you leave a review, go ahead and also share what your favorite thing about Kid Flash is (: It will help us cope friends!**

**Random Justice League fact: The Flash (Barry Allen) died from creating a speed vortex to draw power from an anti-matter cannon that was too much for his body. It is strongly implied that his soul resides in the Speed Force, a mystical source open to all dead speedsters from which the living ones draw their power.**

**Hint: He ends up coming back!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Artemis massaged her temples in frustration. This was maddening. She had been over this file hundreds of times with a fine tooth comb, yet it didn't add up. She wasn't satisfied with the results. Her eyes felt dry and bloodshot. Staring at the little screen for hours had nearly driven her insane. It didn't help that the few hours of sleep she had, as peaceful as they were, were not enough to make up for all the sleep she had lost on previous nights.

Nightwing suddenly entered his little apartment carrying two smoothies. He handed one to her and looked at the screen. "Any luck?"

"I think if I had any I'd be too oblivious to notice. Besides, I've been over this again and again. If there's anything here, I need to come back to it later, when I'm more refreshed." She closed the laptop and took a sip of the smoothie.

"Go take a bath and get some sleep. I'll take over for a bit."

Artemis groaned. "That sounds nice, but unfortunately I have some where to be in exactly negative six minutes."

"Don't tell me your dad has you running errands for him again."

She shrugged. "Okay, I won't."

"Artemis, you need to rest! You've been more than stressed out lately. You know he's just trying to keep you busy by making you run around like this."

"It's working."

"It's _killing _you," he returned flatly. "If you don't tell him to get a different errand boy, I will."

"How can I tell him that? I've barely talked to him since I found out about his 'under-handed' life." She made a little sobbing noise and sank down on the couch. "I'm so tired."

Nightwing took her hand in one of his, and with the other held the smoothie to her lips. She stared at him through her exhausted eyes and slowly sipped the cold drink. When she had taken a healthy gulp of the blend, he said more quietly, "Go back to your apartment and go to sleep. Don't look at any more computers today, and don't think about solving this puzzle until I tell you to."

She nodded silently. Of course she would do it. She wanted to obey her dad, but Nightwing had highest authority in her heart. She looked at him before she closed the door behind her. He was staring at the laptop penetratingly, then started to type furiously.

Of course it only takes him _ten seconds_ to make a break through.

As she walked along the halls back towards her own apartment, she hoped that her legs would be able to hold her long enough to get there, and that the excuse she was going to make to her dad for missing would satisfy him.

"Artemis Crock!"

_Oh, shit. _

The voice belonged to Zatanna, and it was only then that Artemis remembered she had missed more than one appointment today.

"Why didn't you show up to practice this morning?" she interrogated. "If you think I'm gonna wake up at five every morning while you sleep the day away-" she suddenly noticed the irrational look of fear on Artemis' face.

"What's the matter with you?" she peered at her. "You're falling apart."

"It's a long story." Artemis replied, leaning against the wall for support- but trying to make it look casual. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I promise I won't be late- oh, wait, Nightwing is back. I guess you won't have to train me anymore." She wanted to leave as quickly as possible, for fear that she wouldn't be able to hold herself up much longer.

"Oh, he's back? Funny, I haven't seen him." She then turned on Artemis again. "Are you sure you're alright? You look exhausted."

Whether Zatanna was prying for answers or not, Artemis wasn't going to give them to her. "Yeah, I'm actually going to take a nice long nap right _now_."

With that, she continued down the hall as stably as she could. Zatanna didn't pursue, so she figured the worst was over. She was home free.

She began to doubt this though when she turned the corner and almost ran into Cameron. Her mind slowly registered that yes, she _had _pummeled this guy to the ground the day before; but a quick assessment told her, _no, _she couldn't do that again if she wanted. She was already running on empty. He snarled at her and hissed, "You!" Then smacked her with the back of his hand so that her head hit the wall and she almost fell to the ground.

He roughly yanked her up by the arm and spit out, "You humiliated me! And if you ever do again," he whispered this in her ear for emphasis, "I'll tell your daddy what a naughty girl you've been."

With that he shoved her into the wall again and then disappeared beyond the corner.

It took her a moment to regain her composure, her head spinning from the blow it had received when she hit the wall. That was certainly not what she had expected. She knew Cameron was probably angry, but this? She slowly picked herself up and staggered back down the hall way. It wasn't till she was at the door that the side of her face started to sting, and she realized her lip was bleeding.

She quickly got a cold compress to apply to her lip and some tylenol to numb the pain in her head. She made sure that the apartment was empty before doing this, so that her dad and sister wouldn't find out about what happened.

She couldn't be too sure of what Cameron knew. He obviously knew she had been trained, knowledge gained from her little demonstration the day before. If he had somehow found out _who _was training her, he might even get Zatanna and Raquel in trouble. He could have stumbled across any information regarding her meetings with Nightwing, and maybe even the secrets she had learned in accordance with her father. What ever he knew, she had to make sure he never told her dad.

With these added burdens becoming her last thoughts, she tumbled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

oOo

It was completely dark when Artemis awoke. Her tired limbs could barely move, so she laid still for a moment, rubbing her eyes groggily and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Suddenly, she stilled. She could hear someone else's faint breathing in the room. She was laying on her side and facing the wall, so her back was turned to the unseen intruder. At first she panicked, then she took a deep breath and prepared to launch.

In less than half a second she was off the bed and leaping onto the figure, who was standing by the door. She twisted their arm behind their back and forced them to the floor. The intruder was screaming gibberish, but Artemis finally made out,

"Oh my fucking- what the- Artemis get off me! My arms are being pulled out of- holy shit! _Oh_, ow!"

Artemis quickly released her and flicked on the light switch. Zatanna lay on the floor, rubbing her sore shoulders.

"Next time, give me a warning before we start the training session, m'k?"

Artemis could still feel her heart beating fast against her chest. She released a deep breath. "Ug, sorry. I guess I've just been paranoid lately."

"What were you dreaming about, the devil?"

"Pretty close," she muttered in reply.

"I just came in here to talk about tomorrow. I swear I had _just_ walked in when you attacked me. I didn't know you were still asleep, cause, _geez, _it _is _already 7."

"Are you _fucking_ me?!" Artemis exclaimed and spun around to look at the clock. "Oh, shit. You're here. In my house. If my dad finds out you're here he'll chop off my head with a axe and serve it at his next dinner party on a big shiny plate-" she grabbed Zatanna by the wrist and dragged her out of the room and through the door of the little apartment.

When they were a mile down the hall, Zatanna yanked her wrist from Artemis and stared at her. The blonde just gave her a blank look.

"Damn, you _are _paranoid. Wait till Raquel hears about this."

"Ug, I'm sorry," Artemis pleaded. "Give me a break; I just woke up five minutes ago."

"What you need is to settle down with a nice cup of cocoa, and have a long talk. We can go sit in the hot tub if you want." When she saw the look of incredulity on Artemis' face, she quickly added, "And we'll wear bathing suits this time."

oOo

Artemis went home feeling more refreshed. It was already ten o' clock, and although she wasn't tired because of her long nap, she knew she would sleep peacefully.

Zatanna, who had noticed her cut lip, had insisted on her going home and putting neosporin on it. Artemis had ignored the extreme hints she had given to get her to say what had happened. It stung as she applied the neosporin, and it made the bruise on the back of her head feel as if it weighed an extra 20 pounds.

She heard the front door open suddenly and she quickly hid the bottle of medication behind her back. It was her father entering, looking tired and withdrawn. As he looked at Artemis, an odd feeling came over her.

They gazed at each other in searching manners. Neither said a word, but Artemis hated the feeling of mistrust within her almost as much as she hated the mistrust that was in his eyes as he looked at her.

But just before his penetrating gaze made her guiltily break down and confess all that she had done, he turned with a grunt and went into his office, with out even a slam of the door.

She had been sure from the look he had given her that he knew what she had been up to, but now, as she stood with limbs shaking but still intact, she wondered if he knew anything at all. Then again, he hadn't even bothered to ask why she had missed her errand duty that day, so maybe he had already found her out. She strikingly wondered if he was just waiting for her guilt to eat away at her until she would beg for forgiveness. She supposed that seemed just a _tad_ bit too dramatic.

As she got settled for bed, she suddenly reprimanded herself with new resolve. She had adopted one ideal: to use what ever talent she had been given for good. It didn't matter if her dad was against this. She had her mind set, and nothing was going to stop her.

oOo

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love reminiscing about Wally, and feel free to continue! It made me happy to know I have all of you to share my remorse with.**

***In your review, tell me how you would have Wally reenter the world of Young Justice if it were up to you!**

**Random Justice League Fact: In a JLA/Avengers crossover, the Justice League and Avengers must engage in a game where the JLA must collect six DC items of power and six Marvel items of power, and the Avengers must stop them. The game ends when Batman obtains the last item, despite Captain America's efforts to stop him.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Artemis was up early the next morning. Her passion for training had suddenly reappeared just as Nightwing had. She had also gotten used to the early mornings. She ate a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast on her way to the gym.

Nightwing was already there, and her heart beat faster as she thought with nervous excitement about showing him all she had learned since he had seen her last. He was already warming up, and gave her an amused nod in reply to her greeting when she entered.

"Now, how far have you come since our last practice?"

"Why don't you find out?" Artemis challenged playfully.

Nightwing raised his eyebrows, but a smile set his face and he struck a fighting stance.

He made the first move, purposely making it easier for Artemis to engage. She gritted her teeth as she realized he was not planning to fight to his best ability, but plunged in anyway. She first attempted to drop- kick him, but he dodged with a back handspring- as she was expecting. She leaped and tucked into the air, nearly landing on him. He swiftly dodged, and she landed lithely on the floor next to him.

From then on the match moved in what felt like fast-motion. Artemis was fighting more with her instinct than with her mind- using what she had drilled over and over so that she didn't have to think before striking. Nightwing was defending more than attacking. He seemed surprised at her agility but was still too quick for her to get any real hits in.

He had hardly attempted to throw any of his own maneuvers into the match while also trying to dodge hers. She was growing tired, but tried to stay focused on Nightwing instead of the sweat that was threatening to drench her face. Her legs started to become heavy, but she tried to shut out the pain.

Her foot suddenly caught on the surface and she fell face-forward towards the ground. Two arms caught her midway, and she looked up to see Nightwing with a surprised look on his face, as if he hadn't expected himself to catch her.

The distraction was enough for Artemis, and quickly springing up, she round house kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back onto the ground, then roll backwards and land on his feet.

He smiled and gave her mock applause.

"You must be a fast learner!" he complemented. Artemis couldn't help but notice that he was barely breathing hard. She, on the other hand, was sweating and panting like a dog. She tried to hide it as best she could.

"You didn't let me finish," she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe tonight," he smiled. "If you want, I know somebody who will be there that can help you with your archery. Have you practiced since the kidnapping attempt?"

Artemis grinned sheepishly. "No, but I'd like to learn about it, if I could."

"Then come back here at 9 tonight," he informed her as she walked to where the same bow was hanging on the wall. "In the meantime, I could give you a few pointers."

She expanded the compound bow and strung an arrow to it. Aiming for the target, she looked over at Nightwing for advice.

"Elbow a little higher," he offered. "Don't look _at_ the target, look _past_ it."

She did so and released the arrow. It found its mark perfectly in the center of the bullseye. "Why don't you use one of these?" she asked, lowering the bow and turning to him.

"That was all you," he gestured to the arrow embedded in the target. "As for me-" pulling out a batarang, "-that's what I have these for."

With hardly a glance at the target, he flung the batarang towards it. Artemis scoffed when it hit dead center, knocking her arrow off.

"Hardly impressive," she refolded the compound bow and ignored his smirk as she placed it back on the wall.

"I admit, you're hard to please," he came up behind her and placed the arrow back onto its shelf.

A bundle of words crowded to Artemis' lips, but she forgot them when she turned around and felt the heated breath of Nightwing on her cheek. He was still reaching around her to put the arrow in its place, but moving unnecessarily slow. He stopped all together when his finger tip brushed hers, and Artemis closed her eyes and took in the smell of him and the warmth radiating from his close proximity. It made her stomach tighten and her body start to burn with nervousness. When her eyes fluttered open again, he was no longer standing in front of her.

"Nine o' clock tonight," she heard him remind her, and looked over to the door to see him exiting. She tried to call, "Okay!" But all that came out was a little croak.

oOo

At one o' clock that afternoon, Artemis was back at her father's office, running errands for him. As frustrating and time consuming as it was, she decided that if she continued the job, there was a chance she would snatch a bit of secret conversation coming from the office, or even catch a glimpse of the enemy.

She assumed, however, that if her father really _didn't _trust her, he would be much more careful when having secret conferences. He probably now held them all in his private unit underground. She decided that sometime she was going to investigate a way to get into it.

Her dad had asked her to return a brief case of files to his apartment office, which felt like miles away. She pushed through the crowds of people, which began to thin out as she got nearer to her home. Now just a few people were shuffling down the hall, a few ladies' heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Get out of my way," a disgusted voice ordered, and Artemis felt her ponytail being yanked, jerking her whole head backwards and against the stone wall on her right. She barely cried out, then sank to the floor, holding her bruised head for a moment. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill onto her cheeks, but she forced them back. Through the blurriness of her eyes, she looked up and saw Cameron pacing arrogantly down the hall.

She swallowed hard and pick herself up, dusting off her hands. It would be okay. She'd just need to avoid him at all costs from now on. But for right now, she needed ice on her head. Immediately.

Thankfully that was the last errand she had to run for the day. She sank down on the couch with an ice pack on her head and flipped the tv on, counting down the hours till her evening archery session.

oOo

Artemis walked into the gym, were a few scattered people were just finishing up their own workouts. She was a few minutes early, so she wasn't expecting Nightwing to be there. She began to stretch out and loosen up her limbs, wondering what the mysterious training session would be like.

Suddenly, her keen ears detected someone's breathing behind her. She reprimanded herself for going to the gym alone _again, _after what had happened last time, and prepared to jump.

Rotating quickly, she swung her leg in a smooth round house kick. When her opponent swiftly dodged it, she realized it was Nightwing. She laughed lightly, and made the mistake of letting her guard down.

In a millisecond she was on the ground, pinned by his muscular body. Trying not to let this distract her physically _or _mentally, she summoned all her strength to flip him over and roll to the side, back on her feet again.

She had hardly had time to recover from this when he was back at her again. _Ah, _she thought with satisfaction, _This is more like it. _He drop kicked to dislodge her firmly-planted feet, but she lithely flipped over him and tried to pin him from behind. He flipped her over easily, but she rolled out of the way again.

The next minute was a rapid fire of kicks and punches. Neither got any in, although Nightwing was still defending more than he was attacking. She noticed the small smile playing on his lips when one of her many strokes nearly caught him.

He suddenly leaped into the air and pushed off her shoulders with both hands, landing on his feet behind her. This was an unfamiliar maneuver to her, so she didn't have time to react before he had both her arms locked behind her back. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he used his body weight to lean in and hold her fast. "Gotcha," came his voice as a husky whisper in her ear. This was possibly the most effective attack he had used so far.

She was just preparing to use the leverage she had to flip him over her shoulder, when she heard a sound coming from the other side of the gym. It was the south doors opening. Artemis glanced out of the corner of her eye, but wasn't planning to give up on Nightwing so quickly.

The plans changed however, when, to her horror, she saw that the person who had entered was her own sister, Jade, staring at the two in incredulous astonishment.

oOo

**Random Justice League Fact: Nightwing never joins the Justice League until he takes up the mantle of Batman**

**I love you all so much! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing more for your entertainment and for mine (:**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven _

Jade stared dumbfounded at the two, who were still in a gridlock that looked strangely like a rough embrace. Artemis immediately pushed away from Nightwing and panicked to think of an excuse for the unexpected scene.

"We- we were just- I needed- He was helping me-" she tripped over her words until Jade snuffed out any excuse that Artemis might have been able to conjure.

"No." The word fell like a blow to the head and Artemis' mouth snapped shut. "Let me guess; You've been sneaking off behind Dad's back to train with batboy," she nodded in Nightwing's direction, "so that you can be like all the other members in the League of Shadows. Am I right?"

Artemis couldn't get a single word to come out of her mouth. Whatever she would have come up with would have just made her sound stupider than she already looked. Thankfully, she didn't have to, because Jade spoke again, this time in a slightly lighter tone.

"So this is who Red was planning to meet," she smiled triumphantly at Nightwing. "Coward. He was afraid to tell me that tonight I'd be training with my own sister."

"W-what?" Artemis managed to spit out. "Nightwing is going to train you too?"

"_No_," Jade rolled her eyes. "I already have a trainer. Red Arrow has been teaching me for years. So don't even _think_ for a second that you know more about this than I do."

"There is _no _way." The initial shock had passed over Artemis, giving her a hint of a smile, but she was still questioning the entire situation. "You kept it a secret for _years?_ That's not possible."

"Of course it is," Jade answered matter-of-factly. "I'm just _way _better at hiding it than you are."

Artemis started to laugh. It was light and cheery. She suddenly sprung at her sister and gave her an unexpected hug. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. Then she laughed again.

At this time Red Arrow entered, and Artemis remembered she was in the middle of a training session. She was about to ask Nightwing whether he had known about this, but then remembered that he probably had, being the world's best- _ahem- _second best detective. So she turned to Red Arrow and asked, "You're going to help me with archery?"

"If you want," he shrugged carelessly. "Nightwing says you have a natural talent. I'm going to put that to the test."

Artemis put her game face on and retrieved the bow from the wall. Red Arrow took his own bow and arrows. "You first," he nodded.

She felt the eyes of Jade and Nightwing on her as she strung her bow and summoned all her concentration to hit the target perfectly. Taking a few deep breaths, she remembered Nightwing's advice from earlier that day and focused on looking past the target. She pulled back, then released. It hit dead center.

"Nice," Red Arrow complemented, looking at her while pulling his own arrow back and releasing it. Artemis tried to keep her jaw from dropping, when it hit split her own arrow. Brushing off the staggering defeat- not that she had _really _thought of it as a competition in the first place- she turned to him with still a bit of dignity.

"Well," she smiled. "I see you have your work cut out for you."

"Let's get started then," he grinned in return and he immediately began coaching her on the basics. He kept her on her toes the entire lesson, and an hour had passed before Artemis even realized that Nightwing had left the room, and Jade was no where to be seen.

oOo

"Listen; what are your motives here?"

Nightwing stared at Jade, nonplussed. "What are you getting at?"

"You know what I'm getting at," Jade returned with venom.

"_No_, I really don't," Nightwing hissed evenly.

"What are you trying to do? You know that the closer you attach yourself to her, the closer danger follows."

Nightwing was silent.

"I care about my sister. And I know that the more you lead her on, the more danger she'll be in. She's never been able to think for herself. She'd follow you off the edge of a cliff!"

"How much time have you _really _spent with her, Jade?" Nightwing, suddenly roused, defended her. "She's _smart, _and has a mind all to her own that wants something beyond this, something beyond me! If you think that I've been trying to lead her on, or that we have some kind of attachment romantically-"

"Ha!" Jade broke in. "I never said anything about a romantic attachment! You just gave yourself away, Boy Wonder."

Nightwing stared at her blankly for a moment, then spit out, "I don't-"

"I think you get the point. I want my sister to be happy, but if she gets hurt, you will _pay." _

oOo

Artemis lotioned her palms for the billionth time that evening. She groaned as the lotion bottle spit out the last bit of what was left.

"Artemis, I told you to stop putting lotion on your fingers." Jade was sitting next to her on the couch, watching an episode of _Gossip Girl_ and eating pizza.

"They hurt though," she whined in reply. Jade rolled her eyes. "You'll never build up any calluses if you don't let them harden. Do you want your fingers to hurt every time you use your bow?"

Her sister sulked in silent defeat. She ate a slice of pizza, but the heat burned her calluses even more. She made a little whining sound, but stopped when Jade shot a glare at her. "Why don't you go to bed?" she mumbled.

Artemis didn't know why she hadn't gone to bed. It was well past midnight, but the excitement of the day hadn't really worn off. It had been so long since she and Jade had really had anything- other than being siblings- in common. She had secretly hoped they would be able to spill everything to each other, the way other sisters gossiped about boys late into the night. But so far Jade had been less than communicative. So she sat still, awkwardly trying to think of conversation.

"Shouldn't Dad be home soon?" she asked.

"Dad's gone till Wednesday. Business trip."

Artemis' mind flew to the previous 'business trips' he had gone to. Was he meeting with Ra's Al Ghul right this moment? She began to wonder if Jade knew about their dad, and if she and Red Arrow had been trying to stop him the way she and Nightwing had.

At this thought, she peered at her sister, who was staring at the tv screen motionlessly. She was fed up with her lack of communication and sisterly bonding-ness.

"I'm going to bed," Artemis huffed. She paused to see her sister's reaction.

"'Bout time."

oOo

"And here's a copy of the file he had me bring to Sensei at 2:15 on Saturday." Artemis thumbed through the the papers on Nightwing's desk and pulled one out. Over the past couple of days, she had made copies of everything she had delivered for her dad. It was risky, but so far she had managed to copy without being caught. They had decided today was a good day to go over them since Sportsmaster was still on his 'business trip'.

"And you're positive this was on Saturday?" Nightwing questioned.

"Um, I'm pretty sure. The papers got a little... unorganized."

"How?"

Artemis was a little ruffled by the inquiry, but bit her lip and answered, "I dropped them."

The truth was that on her way there, she had had another run in with Cameron, who bumped her shoulder, causing all her papers to scatter on the floor, taking care to step on one or two as well. She was afraid that if she told Nightwing about him, however, Cameron would spill anything he knew to her dad.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" she asked, pointing to a strangely worded paragraph in a personal letter to Sensei.

"I think so." Nightwing replied, leaning forward on his chair and propping his elbows on the desk. "From what we've figured out, Ra's Al Ghul is threatening to replace him if he doesn't speed up the process of removing the Shadows from the Justice League."

"Who does he want to replace him with?"

Nightwing had a strange look on his face. His lips formed a thin line and it took him a moment to reply. "I have reason to believe his replacement is a mercenary named Deathstroke. He's considered one of the best in the world at what he does."

Artemis didn't want to believe that she was reading fear on Nightwing's face. She had always had confidence that he could protect them from anyone. He always had, and she was sure now that he always would. She realized that the look on his face was not fear, but something else, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Artemis," he suddenly spoke, but didn't turn to look at her. "Have you ever dealt with something completely new to you, that you didn't understand, and possibly wouldn't ever understand?"

She tried to figure out whether this was asked of her because he genuinely wanted to know, or if he was just thinking out loud. She hoped it was the latter, because he rarely ever shared the thoughts shielded in his mind with her, or with anyone.

"Something dangerous?" she asked, wondering if he was referring to Deathstroke. "Not necessarily," he replied, wetting his lips and speaking more cautiously. "Something not dangerous physically, but emotionally."

He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "What I mean is that you've come to a cross roads, where one path means emotional harm for you, and the other means physical harm for another. You know?"

Now Artemis had no idea what he meant, and could certainly not relate. So she just silently listened, wishing she could look into his eyes and read his thoughts.

"I've never had to worry about anything other than the physical." He was speaking more quietly, propping his head with both of his hands. "But now, now it's getting into dangerous territory."

"Nightwing," Artemis said softly, boldly taking one of his hands in hers. "I'm not sure what you're struggling with, but I want you to know that I'll listen anytime. You're my best friend."

She had said this to comfort him, but it seemed only to distress him more. Agitatedly, he rose and stacked the papers together, saying, "You should probably go now; we've looked over these enough."

She tried not to show it, but Artemis felt confused and hurt. She bade him goodnight and closed the door, hearing a sigh of frustration from inside before returning to her own apartment.

oOo

**I seriously miss Young Justice so much! I'm barely coping here guys... :( **

**In your review, tell me what your favorite episode out of all was.**

**Random Justice League Fact: Batman had a total of 19 love interests in the comics (that son of a gun!)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

oOo

"Again."

_Whiz_

"Again."

_Whiz_

"Again."

"Damnit, am I _ever _going to get a break?"

Artemis, beads of perspiration threatening to drip down her brow, threw her bow down in frustration. The week she had spent practicing with Red Arrow had taught her two things: Archery was harder than she had thought, and Red Arrow was a hard-ass teacher. She sometimes wondered if he was just suffering from PMS and taking it out on her.

"You're doing great; keep going." Nightwing was lounging in a chair on one side of her, tipped back on the hind legs. He unfolded a batarang and threw it so that it barely missed her ponytail as she prepared to shoot again.

"_Must_ you keep throwing those at me?" She lowered the bow once more and gave him an eye roll.

"You have to learn to shoot perfectly without distraction." He unfolded another one and aimed. "Now, shoot again."

Artemis tried not to cringe as she lifted the bow and listened to the batarang fly past her. If it was any one other than Nightwing, she wouldn't have put up with it. However, she knew his aim was right on, and that he wouldn't hit her as long as she stayed still and focused.

"Stop acting like you're going to get hit," Red Arrow suddenly commanded. "Or you will."

This comment caused Artemis to suddenly and aggressively turn with the bow aimed straight at him, releasing one of the soft- tipped arrows she had been using. He easily dodged by rolling out of the way.

"Perfect example," he smirked. "You didn't hit me because I knew you wouldn't hit me."

In a flash the bow was reloaded and another arrow was flying towards him. When he dodged that one as well, she sent a whole barrage of arrows following him around the room. With sweaty palms and gritted teeth, she tried her hardest to focus until she could hit her mark. It was about time for Red to get what was coming to him.

The situation became more complicated when Nightwing began to throw more batarangs in her direction. She groaned and threw a withered look in his direction, but he just grinned and encouraged, "No, no; this is good practice!"

So she tried her best to ignore him, but dodge his weapons at the same time, while simultaneously shooting at the furtive Red Arrow. The training she had done morning and night had definitely paid off, as she quickly remembered that the shadows could be used to her advantage.

She slipped behind a pile of boxes, then stealthily dodged behind a pillar, making her way closer to where she suspected Red to be hiding. Nearer, nearer, she was almost there. She peeked out from her hiding place to see him scanning the room for her. She let herself smile at how dopey he looked.

Silently she strung her bow, and, focusing on her target, pulled back.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise as she was suddenly tackled, sending her arrow askew towards the ceiling. She rolled a few times on the ground, then leapt to retrieve her weapon. She quickly aimed an arrow at Nightwing, who was standing a good two feet away in a fighting stance. Staying conscience of her _two _enemies, she quickly backed away and leapt up onto the uneven bars in the gymnastics section of the gym. The high ground was always an advantage.

She spotted a confused Red Arrow almost immediately and aimed for him. The arrow knocked over the boxes he was hiding behind, and he leapt from the spot like a rabbit scared from its hole. Nightwing was sprinting towards the uneven bars, leaping, catching them in his hands, and swinging upon them before she had time to think.

A brief engagement ensued at this point, and though Artemis had never fought while trying to keep balanced on a thin bar, wondering if _anyone _had, she was able to defend herself against Nightwing and slip from the bar after a few moments.

She tried to get out of danger of Nightwing, then realized she had lost her bow. She turned to see if Nightwing was still pursuing, when she was faced with the tip of Red's arrow aimed at her. She froze and stared at the arrow. "Hands up," he smirked at his own cliche. Her eyes began to search for a way to escape. Her bow was laying just a few feet away. She slowly put her hands up and prepared to dive for it.

Both her arms were suddenly pinned behind her back and she was thrown face down on the floor. Nightwing triumphantly kept her there. "I give!" She cried, barely able to lift her head in the difficult position.

"Say it," he prodded.

"Say _what_?" she gasped for breath.

"You know," he bent lower as if to emphasize his grin.

Artemis muttered something unintelligible under her breath. He bent closer to her ear. "Louder."

"No!"

"I could do this for hours."

"Fine! You were right! You _do _know what you're talking about."

She felt him release her arms and begin to stand up. "Oh, no," she smirked and flipped over on top of him, pinning his arms over his head.

"It's time for you to confess," she prompted. "I kind of kicked your ass. Both of you." Red Arrow refused to speak, but Nightwing grinned. "I wouldn't call it an ass-kicking, but you were _pretty_ good."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, but for the sake of getting out of her awkward position and away from Red Arrow's indiscreet stare, she helped Nightwing up and went to get her bow.

"Oh my fucking arms!" She yelled dramatically as she lifted them to place the bow back on the wall. They were shaking and gleamed with her sweat. An object suddenly hit her in the side of the head. She leaned down and picked up a sports bar.

"The carbs will help you refuel; the protein will help you recover." Nightwing nodded to the bar, biting into one of his own.

"Thanks," she managed to say before biting into it hungrily. It was ten o' clock, four hours since she'd eaten dinner. She was starving. After she had devoured the bar, a wave of exhaustion swept over her.

"Ok, I need to go to bed," she stumbled off towards the door. The two boys exchanged glances and Red Arrow raised an eyebrow before heading towards the locker room. When he had gone, Nightwing swiftly caught Artemis' wrist while she was opening the door to leave.

"Yeah?" she asked in a sort of daze.

"Uh," he stood there stupidly for a moment. He hadn't actually planned out what he was going to say, he just knew he wanted to talk to her. "You did a good job tonight. Your practice is paying off."

"We went over this already," she said with a supercilious smile. "It won't be long before _you_ need training from _me._"

"I hope it doesn't come too soon," he smiled and released her wrist, only to slide his fingers between hers. "I like how it is now."

Artemis paused for a moment, brow furrowed. She then spoke, "Figure out how you want to keep it." Then slipped between the door and vanished.

oOo

It was just _too _much.

She didn't know what to think any more.

Artemis bit her lip as she made her way back to her apartment. One minute Nightwing was giving her the cold shoulder, the next making her melt with just one look. She clutched a fistful of hair on each side of her sweaty head in frustration, then paused and looked behind her to make sure he wasn't following her. He had an oh-so-sweet tendency to keep her safe.

When noting that he was not behind her, she fell back into her brooding stalk down the hall. As she passed the swimming pool, already dark from the inactivity, she slowed, then stopped. Looking both ways before going in, she silently pushed the door open and let it click shut behind her.

When she was home free, she stripped off her clothes and jumped into the pool, enjoying its cooling effect on her body and let the water seep into her hair. She waded on her back for a while, blowing streams of water from her mouth and enjoying the peaceful quiet. It was a stress reliever, to say the least. She knew she had less than 6 hours before she had to be up for her morning training. Another night with little sleep. Another confrontation with the confused-emotion Nightwing.

The reminder made her tired once again, and she slid out of the pool and grabbed a towel. She didn't bother to put her underwear back on, sliding her tank over her head and slipping on her shorts. She would be home in minutes and could change then.

The apartment was once again dark when she reached it, but a light flicked on as she entered the kitchen for a snack.

"Where were _you_?" Jade asked, seated on the couch with one leg crossed over the other.

"Training. Like I do every night." Artemis shrugged.

"Your hair's wet."

She had temporarily forgotten about that. But for right now, she really didn't give a damn. She was just about to tell Jade that, _yea, _she had gone for a swim by herself naked, when:

"Look, I really wouldn't care what you've been doing, but I don't think you understand what you're getting into."

Artemis stared blankly at her sister.

"_Nightwing," _Jade gave her a significant look.

...

"Oh, come on! You two are hopeless! But I'm not stupid, and I know that there's no way that you can spend all that time with someone and not have, _ug_," she groped to find a word, "_feelings _for each other."

"What would you know about that?" Artemis flared. "You don't even _know _me! You never bother to _get_ to know me! You wouldn't know anything about feelings, or, or-"

"I know this: when you spend as much time with someone as you do with him-" the room suddenly seemed quieter, "day after day after day, just the two of you; he teaches you and helps you grow, and he's your best friend; your only friend. He's all you know beyond the shadows."

Artemis peered at her sister, trying to understand the delicate look on her face. "You can't stop it," Jade finished. "I _know, _Artemis."

Everything suddenly dawned on her. She _did _know. And she was telling her, telling her something she had never told anyone. Jade was confiding in _her. _And even though she hadn't _really _said it out loud, Artemis felt pleasure in knowing that Jade had spilled one of her biggest secrets.

Red Arrow.

She _loved _him.

And Artemis was the only one who knew. At least she thought.

"Does he know?" she asked, noting that Jade didn't seem the least bit set off by the question.

"Only a mutual affection could result from something like this, otherwise we would have abandoned the training, the relationship, long ago. And that's why I know it's happening to you. Except in your case, it's much more dangerous."

"Dangerous, how?"

"Do you think Nightwing has enemies, Artemis? Do you think that Batman, Nightwing's partner, has enemies? Do you think that there's a possibility one of those enemies might be our _own father?_" The words hit home, and Artemis sank down on the couch.

Jade sat next to her and put an hand on her shoulder. "He _will _leave, Artemis, if it gets too hot. And he can't take you with him. You'd be a liability. And besides, I wouldn't let you go. Mom's gone, and it's my job to keep you safe. I already talked to him-"

"You _talked _to him?!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed. "Jade, we're not a couple! We're not even close to being a couple! I don't even think he likes me that way!"

"Listen to me," Jade's grip on her shoulder grew tighter. "I told him to keep you out of danger, _okay? _If he has feelings for you, which he does, then he'll take the meaning."

Now Artemis understood why he had been so bipolar lately. He was scared to get too close to her, at least she hoped that's why he stayed away. She was going to have to find a way to change his mind, and Jade's. She needed him, she realized now, more than anything. Knowing Jade wouldn't yield easily, she decided to work on a plan later, after a good night's sleep.

"Thank you, Jade. Good night." She got up and smiled to herself as she went to her room.

So, it wasn't exactly the way normal teenage sisters talked, but it would suit her. It was a small start, but bigger things were to come.

oOo

**Okay, really hope you guys enjoyed that one. I promise it's going to get better soon! Just keep leaving me feedback like all you lovely people do and I will be spurred on to write the angst! **

**For those of you who were kind enough to ask, my favorite episodes are probably Bereft, Homefront, Failsafe, Coldhearted, and Summit. **

**One of my Young Justice confessions: Although I love Nightwing, and I love Artemis, and I love them together, I'm a Spitfire shipper all the way. Can't help it!**

**Random Justice League Fact: In the Young Justice comics, Secret has a crush on Robin. D'aww! I know that doesn't really have to do with the JLA, but it was just too cute to pass up (:**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

oOo

The next days yielded nothing out of the ordinary. Nightwing was much more offish than he had been previously, and the training sessions were weighted with an awkward shroud that kept any intimate conversation out of the question. Artemis kept coaching with Red Arrow, although Nightwing began to show less and less at the late night practices. Jade began to join them occasionally, giving Artemis some diversity in who she had to combat with.

She had grown to respect Red Arrow, though he could be a real bastard sometimes. Sometimes he was too tense to let her learn anything, moving from one maneuver to the next with out rest or repeat. Other times, mostly when Nightwing was with them, he was too loose, making fun of her and cracking jokes till Artemis had gone an hour shooting only a handful of arrows.

In a way, Red Arrow had grown to respect Artemis as well. Even though she messed up or sometimes argued with him over which maneuvers were hardest or most complicated or most effective, he could tell she wanted it. No matter what she was willing to put in the work, even when they argued.

After a practice like the one described above, Artemis was nearly too tired to put away her archery apparatus. Red Arrow packed up his own equipment and gave her a little nod as he left the gym. She saluted sarcastically in reply. Somedays she just wanted to go back home and sleep for a week.

As she made her way back to the apartment, she hummed a little song to herself, too tired not to hum, but too tired to sing, and imagined the comfy bed and sheets that awaited her to spur her on to the room.

_Bang._

The door to the hallway opened suddenly and Artemis turned to see- horrified- Cameron staggering down the hall, looking almost dazed and mumbling to himself. When he spotted Artemis, his eyes narrowed and he slurred, "You wanna know wha your dad jus told me?"

Artemis was unsure of what to do. She turned and began walking in the opposite direction, thinking it was best now to engage. Cameron tried to keep pace with her, tripping a few times along the way. She could smell strong alcohol on him. It made her skin crawl.

"Told me I'ma inadequi'!" he continued hazily. "He and my dad are al'ays pickin' on me. Can' be good 'nuf for 'em." Here he seemed to notice that Artemis was trying not to pay attention, in fact, she seemed to be trying to get _away _from him_. _

"You liste' here, goldie," he suddenly shoved her against the wall and peered into her eyes. "Nobo'y blows me off- not you, not my dad- nobo'y. I'm Icicle Junior!" He shoved his thumb to his chest.

Artemis pushed him away. "Cameron," her voice was calm but firm. "I don't want to hurt you. Leave me alone." This was _just _what she needed on a night like tonight. When she saw him just looking at her as if trying to process her words, she was satisfied and continued walking.

"You're a fuckin' _whore_!"

Artemis felt cold hands on her shoulder and all at once she was being pulled backwards. The back of her head hit his knee, and then she was thrown head-first to the ground. Whole head spinning, she tried feebly to grasp at her surroundings, wheezing for air and coughing a few times. The pain in her head caused her to lose control of her entire body.

Cameron was still yelling, but the world around Artemis was a blur. She saw him stumble off after giving her ribs a solid kick, and though she fought with every ounce of strength, she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

oOo

"Artemis."

"Mom?"

Paula Nguyen stood in front of Artemis, wearing an elegant bridal gown. Artemis' eyes widened. "Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Artemis, don't let them take me away. Stay with me, Artemis." Paula had a sad look in her eyes, and Artemis realized her mother was handcuffed, an unseen force dragging her into a black abyss.

"No, Mom, I'm coming! Wait!" Artemis struggled, but had no control over her body. Her voice seemed far off, and though she tried to yell, every word came out as a whisper. "No, Mom! Come back! Don't go!"

"Don't let him take me away from you, Artemis."

"_No!" _

She screamed but nothing came out. Her pulse was beating rapidly; she tried as hard as she could to run, run after her mother. But she was paralyzed, and her head was throbbing. As her breathing rate increased, a stiff pain shot through her ribs. Suddenly, the blackness that her mother had been enveloped in began to fade. Her eyes began to hurt as bright lights formed into her consciousness,

She blinked a few times, and it took several minutes for her eyes to adjust and clear debris that had nearly sealed her eyelids closed. A cold sensation found its way onto her skin, and she realized she was laying on cement. Then the memories began flooding back.

They rushed back almost as quickly as the pain, searing from her ribs to a large bruise forming on the back of her skull, and a tender cut on her left temple. She wryly noticed it had been bleeding down the side of her face. Picking herself up was an exhausting task, and it took her all of ten minutes to even reach her knees. Crawling was much too painful for her bruised ribs, so she did her best to stand to her feet.

The journey to her room was agonizing. When she finally reached it, she managed to hold herself up long enough to take several ice packs from the freezer and a couple ibuprofens to reduce the pain. She couldn't lay down in her bed quickly enough, although straightening herself onto the mattress was an excruciating burden. She had used a washcloth to clean the blood off her face, and only hoped that the bleeding would stop long enough for her to rest.

She looked at the clock, reading 12:15 am. _Out for almost an hour, _she thought dauntingly. _No 5:30 practice for me today._

The calming idea of sleep made her feel more peaceful, until she suddenly recalled the terrifying dream she had while unconscious. She shivered involuntarily. _Ha. _Morning wasn't coming any time soon.

oOo

When her eyes finally did flutter open again, she sat up straight in bed, remembering the eventful night and that she had completely blown Nightwing off for lessons that morning. She tumbled out of bed, ignoring her sore ribs but noting she was in much less pain than the night before.

Seeing that it was, in fact, 12 pm already, she raced to put on some fresh clothing and clean the cut on her forehead again. When brushing out her hair, she made sure to leave her bangs loose to conceal the wound. She made sure that neither her sister or father were home before opening the door to go apologize to Nightwing. The hardest part would be thinking of an excuse as to why she had missed.

Her fingers reached for the knob on the front door when she noticed with alarm that it was being turned from the other side. Her hand involuntarily recoiled and she stood stupidly staring into her father's face. His _angry _face.

He did her a once-over and glared.

"Where are you going?"

A pathetic sound came out of her mouth as she strove to find an excuse. He cut her off.

"_Who _are you meeting? Nightwing?"

...

"_Answer me!" _

Artemis was too shocked to reply. He suddenly gripped her arm and gave her a hard shake.

"Don't think I don't know _everything _you've been doing! Sneaking out behind my back, meeting with that punk, learning martial arts! I specifically forbade you not to talk to anyone, ever!"

"Dad, I don't-" she could feel tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Dad, they tried to _kidnap_ me; if I hadn't known martial arts-"

"Do _not _try to justify yourself! You've been a threat to _everything! _Letting yourself be deceived by that puppet boy, telling him everything and ruining me!"

"Deceived?" Artemis repeated. "He hasn't been trying to get information from me Dad-"

"Oh, _no, _he never _had_ to try because you always gave it to him in a heartbeat!"

"Nightwing_ isn't_ like that!"

"You haven't seen what he's like, little girl! Not his _true _self!"

"How can you say that?!" Artemis nearly screamed at him. "He's only been trying to save the Shadows from falling into the wrong hands cause _you _haven't even been putting up a fight-"_  
_

_Slap. _

Artemis felt her cheek sting in pain, causing the tears in her eyes to spill over.

"He is the _enemy!" _

She stared at him in disbelief, unconsciously holding her palm to the red mark on her cheek.

"Everything I've ever worked for, he's trying to undo it all! And he's made you his whore in order to get information! I should have never, ever, kept you here. I should have let you join your mother in _hell. _Goddammit, why can't anyone see it my way?!"_  
_

For just a moment a different look came into his eyes, but the burning anger returned a second later and he focused his attention back on Artemis.

"You," he spoke through gritted teeth, "are not aloud to leave this apartment unless I tell you too, ever! Any time I leave, you are going to go to my office and stay there until I come home. You are _never _aloud to see or speak to Nightwing, or to anyone you've met here."

There was a pause, causing the weight of his words to fall heavily in the stiff silence.

"_Do you understand?!" _

Artemis sobbed and nodded, then ran towards her room. Sportsmaster ran after her and grabbed her arm hard. She jerked it away and screamed with all her might.

"I _understand!" _

He shoved her in her room and furiously slammed the door. "_Pathetic_!" He roared before storming out of the apartment.

Artemis cried out with everything in her, releasing all her anguish and letting the tears burn her cheeks. Her lungs were consumed with pain, but it was a relieving pain. The physical helped to balance the emotional.

Unmoving, unabashed, senseless. She wept with everything she had.

oOo

**I hope that chapter had enough emotion to get the point across. I'm listening to all the dramatic soundtracks I have, and actually I'm feeling very emotional. My best friend went to prom last night with the guy I like, just as friends, but she just told me they made out the whole night. It's pretty much like an extreme nuclear bomb explosion just hit me. BUT it made it very easy to write this chapter. **

**Random Justice League Fact: Huntress (Helena Bertinelli)**** has never been married. At least I'm not the only one to die alone. I'll just ignore the fact that she doesn't actually exist.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Artemis sighed as she gazed wistfully through the windows of the many event rooms in the League of Shadows. Everyone looked so happy; so unaware of the danger they all were in, or the danger that they themselves would take part in. She passed the gym and saw Raquel and Zatanna sparing. She wanted to cry out to them, run into the gym and throw her arms around them, but they didn't see her, and she was under the carefully scrutinizing eye of her father, walking just beside her.

To say that the past week had been miserable would be an understatement. There was no freedom of any kind: to speak, to act, to move. She was constantly being watched. If she wasn't with her father, she was with someone else, people who she assumed were corrupted and intended to join Sportsmaster when he broke the Shadows away from the Justice League. She could feel it coming. It was going to happen soon.

Until then, her dad had her doing odd jobs again, but they were much more surveillanced. Today, her job was typing minutes from the last board meeting between the founders of the JLA and the operators of the Shadows. She sat in her dad's office, typing them onto a small laptop, Sportsmaster only a few feet away at his own desk. She didn't know if she had gained back any of his trust. It was too early to tell. She had tried to obey everything he told her so that he would never suspect she was still disloyal to him. It was difficult, however. She truly did fear him, and she had to constantly remind herself who had true power over the world when she felt discouraged enough to submit to evil.

"Have you printed those yet?" Sportsmaster suddenly asked in an agitated tone.

"No," Artemis tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm just finishing."

"Hurry up. I need a copy by five o' clock."

Artemis' fingers tightened as she clicked away at the keyboard. Finally she hit print, but resisted the urge to groan a moment later.

"The printer's out of ink."

Sportsmaster's face was cross. "Why don't the damn janitors refill the damn printers?" he complained out loud. He swiftly rose from his seat and grabbed Artemis' arm, pulling her to the door and opening it. He motioned to the first person he saw walking by.

"You," he addressed him. "Take her to get more ink for the printer. And do _not _keep your eyes off of her."

He then turned back to Artemis. "I'm finishing up some papers then going out for a meeting. You are to come back to my office at once after you refill the printer and wait there till I return. Understand?"

Artemis nodded, but he was already slamming the door shut. She then swallowed hard. Her escort, Cameron, glowered at her. "I'm not taking my eyes off you." He grinned maliciously.

The fading bruise on the back of her head began to ache with the memory of just a few nights earlier. She wondered if the reason her dad had found out about her was because of Cameron. She was going to take a lucky shot.

The best tactic was to seem submissive but unintimidated. Keeping her gaze in front of her as they shared a cold walk to the printing room, she asked, "What made you decide to spill?"

Cameron shot her a hard glance. It was a moment before he answered. "Unfortunately, I didn't get the pleasure of doing so. Someone above us filled your daddy in. And apparently, I didn't know the whole story." She tried to keep her skin from crawling and continued.

"Someone 'above' you?"

"Above all of us. As in the man behind _everything. _He's more than a match for Bats, and you can't hide _anything _from him, babe."

_We'll see about that. _

"You mean Ra's? I've heard he's pretty good, but no equal to Batman."

Cameron snorted. "Ra's is more powerful than you know. And don't count yourself smart, girly. It's the head men, as in _Vandal Savage, _that really have kept the clock ticking."

"I'd like to see him take down the _Justice League," _she prodded, trying to get more information.

"He _can't die, _babe," Cameron grinned in amusement. "The man's already 50,000 years old, and he's not alone either." _  
_

"And what makes _you_ so devoted to zombies and villains?"

"I like to be part of the winning team. There's more power."

"You call escorting Sportsmaster's daughter to the printing room 'power'"?

Cameron glared heatedly at her. "When we make our move, I'll be more powerful than you _or_ my father could imagine. He'll wish he had recognized my talent when I have a seat above him in The Light."

"Your father, huh?" Artemis knew she was getting into dangerous territory, but she couldn't resist. "What would he think if he found out you just told me some of the deepest secrets of the Shadows?"

Cameron stopped right there in the hallway. "Aug!" he yelled in frustration. "You stupid-" he didn't complete the insult, instead backhanding her against the wall.

Artemis gritted her teeth ruefully as she felt her bruise returning. This time, however, she wasn't going to just sit back. It may cost her freedom, but she wasn't going to pretend to submit anymore.

She launched herself off the wall and dove to the ground, drop-kicking him. He tripped but sprung up immediately. Her fist came flying towards his face as he did.

Suddenly, her entire forearm was incased in ice. She cried out in shock and stared at it unbelievingly. A moment later she was shoved against the wall, Cameron's thumbs pressing against her throat. She gasped for air, but the life was being squeezed out of her. She tried to claw frantically at the fingers wrapped around her neck.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Cameron hissed evilly. "In fact, I'd say this is the last time."

_Thwack._

_"Aug."_

Artemis was released suddenly and hit the ground hard. When she opened her eyes after gasping for air, she saw Cameron lying on the ground, holding his ribs and groaning. She turned in confusion and saw Nightwing, fists cocked, ready to deliver another blow. Artemis' spirits soared with happiness. "Get up, Junior!" he challenged.

A sheet of ice shot towards Nightwing, but he easily dodged and rolled behind Cameron. It didn't take long for him to knock him unconscious. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.

Standing up, she winced as she felt the back of her head hurting once again. She could still feel Cameron's icy fingers around her neck. She was sure there was a mark. Nightwing was by her side in a moment, running his finger over the place Cameron had dug his nails into while strangling her. He began to lead her down the hall silently, when Artemis glanced back at Cameron, lying in a heap behind them.

She looked at her companion worriedly. "He's supposed to be watching me."

Nightwing silently walked over to him and grabbed his wrist, carelessly dragging his body into a closet. Whisking out a coil of rope, he tied him to a furnace pipe and gagged him. Artemis watched in amusement.

"I'll come back for him later," Nightwing finally spoke. "First," he took out medication and gave it to her to swallow. "That's for the swelling. Let me see your head."

Artemis obediently turned around and tried to resist a shiver as he ran his fingers through her hair. She winced as they found the bruise.

"Your lucky you didn't go unconscious." He commented.

"It's really just a reemergence," she absent-mindedly rubbed her thawing hand. The ice had melted but her arm was pale from lack of circulation. "The real damage was done a few days ago."

"Artemis!" Nightwing suddenly shoved her against the wall. "A few days ago?! Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on?!"

"Look, I can take care of myself!" she retorted and pushed him away from her, somewhat shocked.

"Oh, ya, that's apparent," he replied sarcastically.

"So I'm a little rusty after spending the last week in a paranoid state of mind-"

"You're _not _the only one! How do you think _I _felt having no idea-"

"Oh, I'm sure you were just being _crushed_ under all the stress!"

"How can I take care of you if you won't even tell me when you need help?!"

"I couldn't tell you because he was blackmailing me, okay? If I ever told anyone, or even fought back, he was going to spill." She sighed again. "He knows everything. About training, about you-"

"What about me?"

"How I've... been telling you things. My dad has kept me on lockdown for the past week. He's gone at a meeting right now and wants me to be back in his office when he returns."

"When he returns..." Nightwing was thoughtful for a moment. He then gave her a little smile. "That gives you some time."

"Yes," she replied quickly. "There was something Cameron was talking about, a 'Vandal Savage' and some others who are really the master minds of this. He said something about 'The Light' and how they're going to-"

"Artemis," he stopped her. He carefully took the hand that had been frozen in Cameron's ice and massaged it while looking into her eyes. "We can talk about that later. For now, let's just leave here."

"Leave here?" she repeated. "But my dad-"

"-Is gone. You may be afraid of going outside, but you can trust me, okay?"

Artemis hesitated. It was true, she was afraid. Everything her dad had ever told her about Gotham was terrifying. The thought of it made her shiver. Not to mention that if she was caught she would probably be moved from the base to somewhere she couldn't get herself into trouble.

"But the printer in my dad's office needs ink. I'm supposed to get it for him."

"Excuse me," Nightwing stopped a guard passing by. "Would you please refill the ink cartridge in Sportmaster's office printer? Thank you."

He turned back to her with a smile. "Any other excuses?"

She sighed in defeat. "Lead the way."

He did, keeping her hand in his and going back to his apartment. Once they were safely inside, he walked over to a book shelf and removed a book. Concealed behind it was a switch, which he flipped, causing the shelf to slide aside and reveal an elevator. The two entered silently, and he hit the button marked "14."

She felt the machine moving upwards, and couldn't keep a blush from creeping onto her cheeks as she felt Nightwing's thumb tracing circles on her hand. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Instead she quipped, "This better be good."

"You've never been outside, have you?"

Artemis returned her gaze shamefully to the ground. Yes, she was scared. The stories her father had told her had been burned into her memory like a haunting nightmare.

"Gotham _is_ a disaster," Nightwing spoke gently. "But I believe that anything, whether falling apart or just way too complicated, can be seen as something beautiful when shown in a certain light."

She thought over his words as the doors to the elevator opened onto a balcony. She took one look at Gotham, that terrible city filled with scum and corruption, and her breath was taken away. She was immediately drawn to the edge of the balcony. She was startled when Nightwing wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. He shot a grappling hook to a building across the way, and in all but a joyfully terrifying moment, they were soaring above the sleepless city.

oOo

**(: **

**That's all I'm going to say.**

**Oh, and review. **

**Sorry, no fact this week. I'm in the middle of class trying to write a paper for ap lang. I'll put two facts next week :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Sportsmaster's hands clenched the desk. This was too much pressure, even for him.

"Well, your girl has just about ruined everything."

"Maybe I could have arranged something if you hadn't been so eager to find my replacement." His voice was dry, and after the words left his mouth, his lips returned to the thin line that had become second nature to him.

"I warned you, we are on a tight time table. If you don't think of something soon, we will not hesitate to send Death Stroke."

"I'm doing everything I can."

"No," Vandal Savage examined his finger nails. "I don't think you are. You see, I happen to know something about that girl of yours, something that could be an asset in our plan to make the Boy Wonder slip up."

"I do _not_ want you messing with my daughter!" Sportmaster bellowed, but he already knew what Savage was thinking, already knew that if the plan had been formed in his mind, it was too late to stop him. Just the same he protested. "Keep her_ out_ of it, Savage!"

"Don't get excited," Savage replied cooly. "I think you will agree with this proposition."

"I don't think I will," he growled. "She's in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh, I know." The leader of the Light looked some what put out. "But something good could come of this yet."

"Give it time and it will work itself out. She'll forget about her little crush, and she'll realize the benefits of staying on our side."

"I have reason to believe otherwise," his companion raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, no one in the Light should be concerned with my family!"

"While concerning herself with the Justice League, she has made it necessary."

"I don't care! I'm not agreeing to this!"

There was a silent beat as Artemis' father cooled down. Vandal gave him a hard look.

"Sportsmaster," he paused, "how badly do you wish to keep your job?"

oOo

Artemis gazed at the city below from the roof of Wayne Enterprises, entranced. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the glittering sea of lights. From up here, Gotham was no filthy city of criminals, but a beautiful, breath-taking ocean to be admired and gazed at, like a gem behind glass.  
She could hardly believe this was the city she had been so terrified of. She had thought one look, one breath of its foul air would poison her forever, but it was almost completely contrary. With each breath she felt more free; with each sweep of her eyes over the scene came an involuntary smile.

The one thing that finally brought her away from the beauty she was soaking in like a sponge, was Nightwing's arm on her shoulder. She was suddenly reminded of his presence, and leaned back contentedly, giving him a brilliant, grateful smile.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked quietly, as if a louder tone would shatter the atmosphere.

She nodded in response, still too elated to speak. He suddenly rose, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"It's beautiful, really." He sighed as he turned to look at the inky sky. Artemis wished beyond anything that she could see the look in his eyes- but they were hidden behind the mask, and a maddening urge came over her to take it off. Did she dare?

He turned back to her and took her other hand. They faced each other, positioned not unlike that of a bride and groom at the alter. Each one of her hands slid slowly, cautiously, from his fingers and up his chest, finally settling on either side of his neck. He brought his left hand to her cheek, and she closed her eyes at the touch. She could feel his breath come closer, and her eyes opened again to see him now just inches away.

He suddenly took a startled step back when her fingers lightly touched the mask. His face was drawn, and she was uncertain whether this was a reflex, or if he truly didn't want to reveal to her the emotions he so closely guarded. The thought pained her.

A moment later, however, his arms fell limp at his sides and he took a step, a much slower, cautious step, towards her. His look was resigned, and he was peacefully still as Artemis tried once again, reaching her thin fingers towards the mask, and this time, gently pulling it from his eyes.

His eyes. Oh, his eyes! She almost squealed at the sight of them. How many other people had experienced such a sight? She doubted that few in the entire world had felt what she was feeling in that moment. They were beautiful, entrancing, and once she looked into them, she never wanted to look away.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked again, this time in a whisper.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

His lips curved in a small, bashful smile. "That's how I feel about you every day."

An exhale escaped Artemis' lips before they were caught in his. All at once his eyes disappeared from her sight, and the world itself disappeared along with them. All consciousness left her, and in that moment she was lost in something she didn't quite understand. It was he, the man melting his lips into hers, pulling her waist closer to him, holding every bit of her being and never wishing to give her up. She couldn't stop if she wanted to; in that moment she was solely his, and no one else's; not even her own.

His lips left hers then met them again, then spoke her name in the gentlest of whispers, then joined with hers once more. It was so short yet felt so long; an eternity, in fact. But when he released her and slid his hand into hers, she knew it had only been but a moment. A lovely, exhilarating moment however, leaving her with a wish for many more like it.

"Artemis," he spoke quietly. She looked up to see his gaze fixed over the city. "What do you see?"

She hardly trusted her voice, but managed to say, "I see loveliness. A black cloth encrusted with diamonds, each twinkling in a unique way."

She was surprised when Nightwing closed his eyes almost painfully. "I see... I see the same. But what I cannot ignore is what I hear. I hear millions of people crying out, crying out for a savior, for someone who they can trust to lead them and bring them hope. Someone who can be a symbol for them to lift up their eyes to and be comforted by. Someone who devotes themselves fully to their care."

In that moment, Artemis realized everything. The pressure, the responsibility, the weight of other's dependence on him. It was why he kept the mask on, and kept his distance from others. To reveal himself, to share the weight with someone else could be dangerous. It could cause him to falter, to let down the people under his care. Sharing his life with her could weaken him.

"You're one of those people, Artemis. The only difference is that the people down there," he gestured with the hand that was clasped over hers, "they are as precious as diamonds. You, you are more valuable to me than anything on this earth, or any earth for that matter." He smiled a bit. "I'm willing to take the risk," he started, but faltered. "I'm willing to take the risk of-"

"No," she whispered, putting her hand to his cheek. "I could never ask for that. You can't compromise for me. I will come second, I'm satisfied with that. As long as I can be with you."

His eyes -she was joyful to be able to read them again- spoke a deep appreciation, and something else she couldn't place. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You will always be first in here."

She lay her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, and a few soft kisses were planted on her neck. "We should go back inside," he murmured into her hair. "It's dangerous out here."

She couldn't help but lift her eyes up to his. "You're one of the greatest heroes alive, Nightwing. You could protect us from anyone."

"Not all danger comes in the form of villains," he replied as he took a grappling hook from his belt and replaced his mask. "You are tempting, and I am too weak a man."

oOo

Artemis was elated for the rest of the night. It was a difficult task to act like a prisoner in her father's office when he returned, but it was convincing enough, and he seemed satisfied with the thought that she had been there the whole time.

Nightwing had left her with the promise that he would immediately go take care of Cameron, possibly sending him to the Justice League for questioning. Sportsmaster wouldn't miss him, and from the sound of it, neither would his father.

She went to bed late that evening, but not to sleep. She had been holding in all her excitement for the past hour while she waited to be taken back to the apartment, and now she felt as if she would burst. There was no way to get out of her apartment, however, and she had to settle for jittering around her carpet and doing handstands against the wall. By the time she felt even remotely sleepy, it was 4 AM, and she didn't wake until 11 the next morning.

Nightwing had dropped her off at Sportsmaster's office as soon as they had returned. He was surprised, and his suspicions were aroused when he was called back to his office several hours later. After being admitted, he walked in to the office on his guard, thinking he was prepared for anything. He was wrong.

"Ah, Nightwing. We really haven't spoked since you left all that time ago." He gestured to the chair across from him. "Have a seat."

Nightwing thanked him and sat down, still ready to defend himself against an attack. Sportsmaster seemed to sense this, and gave him an amused smile. "Relax, boy. It's just you and I in here."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, showing he planned on doing no such thing. Lawrence shrugged and proceeded.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Frankly, the Shadows are being threatened by some pretty sinister crooks; you know that. They're trying to turn my men against me. They've already sent a mercenary who wants to take my place. Of course I want to protect the Shadows from him, but I just don't see how I can. I mean, I'm already trying to keep this team together, which is difficult enough-"

"You want me to take care of him?" Nightwing cut to the chase.

"In a way," Lawrence nodded, barely flinching at his forwardness. "He's already named his terms. He's settled in Gotham and doesn't plan to leave until he's faced our best champion. If he wins, he takes my place in the Shadows, and we loose the whole bid to the dogs trying to run us out of town. If we win, he'll scram, and we get to keep our place, in addition to winning back the loyalty of any doubting members in the Shadows."

"I'm flattered, really," Nightwing replied with a hint of sarcasm. "But as the _head_ of the League of Shadows, and probably the person this mercenary had in mind when he asked for our champion, I'd say _you _should be the one to face him."

Sportsmaster smiled, but the teen got the feeling it wasn't displaying how he felt. "I've never known you to run from a fight."

"It certainly isn't running. The Shadows are _your _responsibility."

"And there's where you come in. You see, like I said, I'm busy here, and it would be difficult for me to accept this _terrorist's _demands while I am busy working on a solution so that this never happens again. And besides," he seemed satisfied with himself. "I think I have something you may want."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you know." The harshness that came with Lawrence's voice changed the mood of the conversation entirely. "Don't think that it is unknown to me what you've been doing with Artemis. As her father and leader of the League of Shadows I do _not _approve. But..."

The pause was painstakingly long.

"If you take your place as the protector of the League, I will give her to you. That is, if you make it through the battle."

Nightwing was furious at first. "Artemis is _not_ a prize to be won! How can you even consider offering her as one?!"

His companion was unaffected. "I know how much she wants you, needs you. Imagine her as a prisoner of _Deathstroke_, her father dead, with no one to take care of her. It's not about giving her as a prize. It's about me giving my approval of you, and my blessing to your-" he barely kept himself from scoffing. "-relationship."

Nightwing leaned forward across the desk, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "If you break this deal, I will not hesitate to turn you in. I already have enough evidence against you. All I have to do is make the call."

"So why haven't you already?" Sportsmaster hissed, and the tense atmosphere returned. "You know why, Boy. Artemis matters more to you than you'd like to admit. You want her? Do what I tell you. Don't care enough? That's fine with me. But I can't promise she'll be safe here."

In that moment all Nightwing wanted to do was leave the presence of this vile man. He knew that facing Deathstroke would be near suicide. The odds were against him in every way. And even if he won, Sportmaster was sure to resume leadership and turn over the Shadows to the Ra's al Ghul and the others. He didn't care about keeping them out of the Light. He only cared about keeping his job. He was manipulating him to do the work he was too damn scared to do himself. He was a coward.

Then Nightwing thought about what he had just promised Artemis. He had meant every word. She was his most valuable possession, though she could not be owned, no matter what Sportsmaster said. He couldn't leave her in his hands. She had to be protected. She had to be with someone trustworthy. In the Shadows, that didn't leave him a lot of options.

That was the moment he knew what he had to do. No matter what, he was going to keep her safe. The only way he would fail was if he died trying. It might just happen, but he would do it for her.

"Your word?" He asked through gritted teeth, although there was not much point in clarifying.

Sportsmaster held his hand out across the table. Although Nightwing never felt more disgusted with himself than in that moment, he reached across and shook the hand of his betrayer.

One thought echoed in his mind as he left the office that night.

_For Artemis._

oOo

******Yay- finally (: I just love them. **Make sure to tell me what you think! 

**I decided I'm going to make a sequel to this, so be prepared- it's going to end in a sort of cliff-hanger!**

**Random Justice League Fact: The name Bruce Wayne came from Robert Bruce, the Scottish patriot, and Mad Anthony Wayne, the Revolutionary War general.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

There was a tense shroud of silence over the entire Shadows for the next week. Deathstroke's threats had been made known to everyone, and sometimes he even publicly carried out threats. Every once in a while, his menacing voice would play over the loud speaker, challenging any who dared to fight him. Many cowered in fear, but none stepped up. No one knew yet what Nightwing was planning. Not even Artemis. He was waiting for the opportune moment to accept the challenge.

He was running out of time. He was not afraid to fight, only afraid that he wouldn't get the chance to spend what little time he had left with the ones he cared about. He kept pushing back the fatal meeting with the thought that he had not yet wrapped up the things he needed to.

He didn't want to count this battle as his last, but it was hard not to when he thought of all he could lose if he failed. It was discouraging to think that when he had finally dared to have something, it could be taken from him before he had even gotten the chance to enjoy the experience; the experience of having someone to care for and be cared for by them.

Nightwing walked solemnly down the hall, out in to the lobby and straight to the coffee shop.

"Hey, Stranger," a voice addressed him from behind.

"Zee," he forced a smile. He really did want to be cheery. To leave a good impression on people before he...

But it was hard. With so much weighing on his heart, the only joy he could show was false.

"What are you thinking about?" Zatanna asked, slipping her arm through his as they waited in line. He could tell that she sensed his discouragement.

"Ah, nothing much. It's so tense around here. It's hard not to get lost in thought in all this quiet." He then gave the cashier his order.

"Salted Carmel Latte," Zatanna added her order on. "It's that mercenary who is causing all the mistrust. Everyone's suspicious of everyone. I've heard a lot of rumors..."

She stopped to see Nightwing with a far off look in his face, not even paying attention.

"Hey," she touched his cheek and brought him back to the present. "What's the matter? I mean, really?"

He sighed. "It's complicated. Ever have something that you would give anything for, because you know that it would be best? But it's just so hard to let go..."

When his voice trailed off and he was lost in thought again, Zatanna thought she knew what he was talking about.

"You really are a hero, Nightwing," she kissed his cheek as her name was called, then picked up her coffee and left.

Nightwing sipped his own coffee in the peace of his apartment. His own thoughts consumed him, and it wasn't long before he had downed the coffee and been sitting for two hours, thinking over nearly every aspect of his life. Artemis was still on lockdown, and though he longed to go see her, he knew it wouldn't be safe. It tortured him. All he wanted to do was see her one last time. All he wanted to do was to let her know how much he cared for her.

He jumped in surprise as the silence was broken by the buzz of his radio.

"Yes?" he answered, but it came out as a croak from lack of voice activity.

"Wally here. Have you seen what's on the live video feed right now?"

"On it." Nightwing used his holographic wrist computer to pull up the feed. His eyes narrowed as he saw Deathstroke's face on the screen.

"...is running out," he was saying. "If one of you does not step forward soon, I'll attack. Who's side do you want to be on when I do? Which reminds me, if no one comes forth in the next two hours, I'll destroy Neo-Eden. And believe me, I won't stop there."

His face disappeared and Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. There was no way he could be ready for a face off of that level in so short a time.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, Wally. Any other details?"

"Citizens are being evacuated from the park already. It's hard to say how safe officials can make a perimeter though. Any plans yet?"

"Still working on it." Nightwing replied through gritted teeth. "But I'm not really in the mood to share. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. The Wall-Man's always there for his best friend."

"Yeah. Nightwing out."

Ug, if only he could freeze time so that he could go see Artemis. He was beginning not to care what her father did to him. He was going to go see her as soon as he got the chance.

The best thing he could think to do was head down town to help evacuate and search the grounds to prevent the explosion. He thought of calling Batman in, but remembered he was away on League business. Besides, he could handle it himself. Well, at least he hoped.

oOo

"We should be out there helping!" Artemis was pacing around her living room in a manner not unlike that of a caged tiger.

"Feel free to walk out the door," Jade lay on the couch, looking bored. "But don't blame me if Dad chops your head off."

"This is driving me crazy!" She threw her hands in the air helplessly. "The city's going to explode, and neither of us can do a thing about it!"

"The city's not going to explode," Jade stated logically. "It's just a little threat. Besides, the best Shadows are down there right now working on it."

Artemis tried to sit down and relax, but her nervousness got the better of her. After a minute of agitated twitching, she got back up on her feet and roamed about the kitchen. Popcorn was the perfect food to eat while stressed.

How could Jade be so calm? So careless? She knew Red Arrow was out there; did she just not care?

Then it occurred to her that perhaps Jade was acting. Maybe she cared but didn't want to show her vulnerability.

She sat nervously eating her popcorn, watching Jade closely for any signs of stress.

"Relax," she suddenly spoke without opening her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about."

Artemis took a deep breath. She laid back and closed her eyes, trying her best to release the anxiety she had been holding on to. She was surprised at how tired she really was, but then again, it made sense. She hadn't been getting very much sleep, and being watched like a hawk had not helped. Now as she released several deep breaths, she felt waves of relaxation sweep over her.

_Boom! _

A violent explosion shook the entire building and Artemis nearly fell out of her chair. The continuous sound of the ground and windows shaking reverberated through her ears. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her. She cried out but it was muffled in the sound of the explosion. It slowly faded, but Artemis thought she could smell burning sulfur in the air.

She finally looked over at Jade, who was also on the floor, her face ashen. As soon as she gathered her wits, the older Crock sister stood up, limbs shaking, and began hastily grabbing a jacket, hat and duffel bag.

"I'm going out there," she stated flatly, shoving items into the bag left and right.

It took a few tries for Artemis to find her voice. "I want to come too."

"No."

"But Jade," the younger started to sob. "Jade! All those people! Nightwing! He's- he's-"

"No, Artemis," Jade held her face between both her hands and looked straight in her eyes. "Listen to me, Artemis. You _need _to stay here. It is much too dangerous out there. Can you promise me that? Please?"

She only nodded in reply, not able to speak. "Artemis," she added. "You have to be brave. Stay here. Be strong." She wrapped her in her arms and gave her a firm hug. "I'll be back soon."

The apartment was deathly silent after Jade left. Artemis felt so overwhelmed with emotion, she could only stand in the apartment and whimper. Finally, though, she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. Jade was right. She had to be strong. She _was _strong.

She turned on the news to find out what was happening. Her face hardened as she saw the videos of firefighters and battered heroes from the Shadows helping citizens off the street and EMTs carry stretchers. There was only one person her eyes were searching for as she stared at the mass of people on the TV screen.

She didn't see him.

She had to be strong. She had to be brave. This was what being a hero was about. If she ever wanted to be a hero, she _had _to get her shit together. But it wasn't natural for her to feel like this. She wasn't used to being independent.

She silently wondered why she had been made so weak. Maybe if she had been raised in a family torn apart, where she was let to fend for herself, everything would be different. She would have been hardened by the years of being alone, and withstanding the pressure of bravery would be no big deal. But that's not how it was. It _was _a big deal.

Of course her father wasn't there. He was probably trying to manage crowd control. This would make his job so much worse, make him seem so much less dependable. This was the beginning of the end. The Shadows were falling apart.

Artemis cleared her living room so there was a big space. She began practicing maneuvers and gymnastics to distract herself and let the nervous energy out. It had been two weeks since her last training session.

The sun was beginning to set, but she didn't turn on any lights. The gradual darkening of the room seemed appropriate as she felt, without even setting foot out of the apartment, that a darkness was consuming the Shadows.

Back handspring step out, drop kick, lunge. She wished she had a real criminal to release her anger on. The glass windows on the western side of the room began to gleam as the fading sun hit them just right. All was silent.

The door to her apartment suddenly banged opened. Artemis cried out in surprise and dismay as Nightwing stumbled in, his uniform torn and dirty. He nearly stumbled into her arms and she helped him over to the couch.

"Is your dad here?" he asked in a hoarse voice, and Artemis realized he needed water.

"No, no. He's out." She placed a comforting hand in his and then went to retrieve a glass of water. She held it to his lips and he closed his eyes as the glass was drained.

"I'm sorry," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I didn't know where else to go. I just needed to see you."

"You need help too," Artemis examined the torn uniform and saw several gashes that had been made in his skin. He removed his mask and she prepared a wet washcloth. She wiped it over his cheeks and neck, washing the dirt away. "Let me clean your wounds," she pleaded when he waved her hand away.

"Artemis, I'm fine."

"You are _not _fine. Please, you've taken care of me so many times. Let me try to repay you in some small way."

He held her imploring gaze, and then slowly pulled his uniform down to his waist. He didn't make a move as she wiped the wet cloth and antiseptic over his cuts and bruises. She thought that it must be painful, yet he made no sound; never even flinched. He only watched her steadily.

She was startled when he suddenly cleared his throat, preparing to speak. She looked at him and was astonished to see tears filling his eyes. "What is it?" she dropped the cloth and held his face between her hands so that he would look at her.

"The explosion," he swallowed. "Faith and Firestorm were both killed."

Artemis gasped quietly.

"If we had found the bombs sooner- If only I-"

"Shh," Artemis murmured, pressing his head to her shoulder and embracing him. "You can't put this on yourself. Deathstroke is the only one to blame."

She felt him trembling against her body. She heard his quiet weeping. It was breaking her heart. She wished there was something she could do. But there wasn't. So she only held him and whispered reassurances she wasn't even sure made sense.

"Artemis," he spoke hoarsely after several silent minutes. "I can't wait any longer. Tomorrow I'm facing him. This can't go any farther."

It took a moment for her to comprehend his words. "What... No. No, Nightwing you can't! Two deaths is already enough! The Shadows can't afford to lose you-"

"No. I have to stand up to him. If I fail, at least I can show Gotham that we should not cower before this tormenter."

"But," Artemis was on the verge of tears now. "But what about all you've worked for? And me? Nightwing... I can't live with out you."

He kissed her forehead gently. "If I didn't fight to protect you, our relationship would mean nothing. I told you that you were more precious to me than anything in the world. _Anything. _I meant it."

"This could be our last time together," she looked into his eyes, stating what he had been thinking of for the entire week. Her face reflected soft orange and red from the fading sun. He kissed her lips slowly, tenderly. His fingers traveled lightly down each arm, leaving a trail of fire behind them. They were brought up again and traced the veins on her neck. His lips moved to her jaw bone, then to her ear, where he whispered, "You'll always have my heart, Artemis Crock. No matter what happens to my body in the future."

She buried her face into her shoulder and sobbed quietly. He held her, knowing that he had to be strong for her, but while she was clinging to him, she could not see his face, and he wept silently with her.

oOo

**):**

**Random Justice League Fact: There is an Injustice League villain named Shaggy Man. Not even kidding. Shaggy. Man. He almost killed Geo-Force. Then Speedy blew him up. YAY SPEEDY! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, this is a short chapter! It's been a really crazy week! **

_Chapter Seventeen_

It took a while, but Artemis finally fell into an light sleep under Nightwing's protective arm. He, on the other hand, lay awake the entire night, watching her breathe softly. When the first hint of sunrise began to sparkle through the window, he silently kissed her forehead without waking her, not wishing to say good bye. His heart felt heavy as he left her in the little apartment.

Artemis awoke with a start, unsure of what had caused her to come out of her sleep. Light was peeking its way into the room through the window, and she realized that Nightwing had already left. The memories of him began to flood her mind. She remembered how discouraged he felt. He had been traumatized. As she looked back on it, she desperately wished she had been in a state allowing her to encourage him. He was going into the biggest battle of his life, and she had been to shocked by the news to even hearten him.

She immediately sprang up and began preparing to leave. She didn't care if her dad killed her. She _had _to tell him. He _had _to know that she believed he could win.

She turned on the news to make sure she wasn't already too late. Coverage of the explosion was still being shown, so Artemis figured that he hadn't made his approach yet. She dressed in a tank top and baseball cap, then grabbed a granola bar and made her way as quickly as she could to the lobby. She began desperately asking anyone in her sight if they had seen Nightwing. All replied in the negative.

Suddenly the crowds of people stirred and began buzzing with conversation. Everyone's attention seemed to be drawn to the plasma television where the news was being reported. She couldn't hear what was being reported, but she saw that the camera was focusing in from an arial view of a Gotham football field. She began to shake with terror when the camera closed in on a face.

Although she had never seen Deathstroke before, Artemis always imagined him to be somewhat in likeness to that of her father. They were in the same profession, and since he was going to replace her dad, she had just assumed they would look alike. She was wrong.

Where her father was brawn, Deathstroke was tall. He stood like a tower over the field, causing the people accumulating in the stands to hide tremble in fear. He was lean and muscular, and his far was covered in a mask, only one scrutinizing eye searching the crowd from behind it. What terrified her most was the katana sheathed at his side, his nimble fingers tapping it impatiently.

"How far is the field from here?" Artemis suddenly turned and asked a viewer beside her.

"It's just a couple blocks that a way." He gestured with his thumb. "But I'd stay away from it if I were you, missy. It's no place for little ladies like-" he stopped when he noticed Artemis was already pushing through the crowd in the direction he had indicated.

"Please don't be too late. Please don't be too late," she murmured as she passed the gym. She stopped for only a moment to grab the bow off the wall and several trick arrows. She wanted to be prepared. Gazing at a map on the wall, she searched for the nearest exit. When she approached it, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The wind hit her face immediately, and she had to recollect her wits before she continued her sprint to the football field. She reached it in a matter of minutes. Out of breath, her eyes frantically searched the crowds of people. She pushed past all those contemplating whether they dared to lay their eyes on Deathstroke, or turn back while they still could.

She made her way to the very first row, past those who were staring transfixed at Deathstroke, as if he were a bomb set to go off at any moment. She leaned over the railing and searched for Nightwing, but the field was bare.

Piercing screams reached Artemis' ears and she heard a gun fired. There was a loud _clank _of metal, and it only took her a moment to realize someone had dared to fire a gun at the mercenary. It had only bounced off his bulletproof armor, and he appeared to be unfazed.

"Who dares to challenge me?" his voice seemed to shake the very earth. "Let him not cower in the shadows, but face me like a man!"

Whispered murmurs consumed the crowds, and many of them left the stadium at that moment. Artemis wished she had courage enough to stand up to him. She hated to see him terrorizing the Shadows, and felt ashamed of them and of herself for not being braver.

Her eyes suddenly caught a movement coming from the eastern tunnel. She moved towards it and jumped the rail, running into the tunnel.

"Oh, thank God!" She cried as she recognized Nightwing's shadowy figure. "I thought I'd never find you."

"Artemis?" he asked, shocked. He then ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, God. I didn't want you to see this. I didn't want to have to say goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye," she spoke gently. "You _will _win. I know you can. I've seen you in training. There is no way in all the world that your body will let you fail. And I believe," she placed her hand on his cheek. "your will _cannot _be broken. I've seen it."

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her as if to absorb every ounce that he could before leaving her side.

"One thing I know," he smiled as he stroked her cheek. "He doesn't have someone like you to fight for. That makes me the victor. I can't lose as long as _you_ are my prize."

Artemis smiled and closed her eyes in satisfaction, letting him memorize her face with the tips of his fingers.

"I should go now," he quickly kissed her forehead. "But I promise: I'll come back."

The confident manner in which he left the tunnel and entered the field was enough to give Artemis hope beyond any doubt. His face was hard and calculating as his appearance finally got the attention of his opponent, but she could still see the trace of his cocky disposition.

He stopped 50 feet away from Deathstroke. The mercenary uncrossed his arms and, without missing a beat, mocked, "Am I a dog, that you come at me with sticks? Come, where is my true opponent?"

Artemis had noticed that Deathstroke was _much _taller than Nightwing. He looked stronger as well. She remembered that one of the most important skills required, however, was agility, and Nightwing was proficient in that.

"I come serving the Justice League, whom you have defied," his voice was steady and fearless. "This day you _will _be defeated. And when you are, you will be handed over to the Justice League to be properly dealt with. Everyone will then be shown where true authority lies: _not_ with self-serving tyrants such as yourself, but with the heroes who fight for justice."

The entire field and stands were covered in silence. Artemis realized she was holding her breath. The mercenary shifted his stance. Nightwing heard a growl come from the back of his throat. He knew it was about to begin.

"Careful who you pick fights with, Boy. Things get ugly when Daddy's not here to protect you."

oOo

**Random Justice League Fact: Zatanna had a fling with Barry Allen (I put a tribute to that back in chapter six; did any of you catch it?).**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

Artemis licked her dry lips nervously. The entire stadium was dead silent. The tension was almost unbearable. Some women were crying, some praying. Many of the men had turned away, ashamed that they had less courage than the boy who now stood on the field. Artemis' eyes were locked on him, her heart pounding in her ears. She had forgotten about the bow on her shoulder, and even if she had recollected it, had not the control to shoot an arrow.

Deathstroke paced back and forth like a caged tiger, his penetrating gaze never leaving Nightwing. The youth stood stock still, using his ears for detection of the first offense instead of his eyes. He let deep breaths of air into his lungs, knowing they would become a precious necessity later on in the match.

Like lightning Deathstroke's katana slid from the sheath and the huge man was was leaping towards Nightwing with it raised above his head. Nightwing rolled neatly to the side and released several batarangs, one piercing the mercenary in the shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. His katana sliced through the air continuously, Nightwing blocking every attack with a pair of eskrima sticks. A hiss came from the hero as the sword slit a hole in his suit, producing an immediate trickle of blood. He stayed focused, however, and dodged the all of his opponent's attacks.

Quickly, Nightwing grabbed several gas pellets from his utility belt and tossed them towards his adversary. Smoke exploded onto the field, enveloping the two in a shroud of darkness.

Artemis' palms were growing sweaty as she clenched the iron railing, never taking her eyes from the scene. Her anxiety increased as the gas hid them from her view. She could hear the heavy breathing of the two through the fog. She started when a hand was suddenly clenched on her shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw it was Raquel.

"Artemis, we have to go," she spoke quickly, beginning to turn but stopping when Artemis grabbed her hand.

"Go? Raquel, we can't just leave! Nightwing-"

"Girl, we got much more important things to worry about. I'm not sure what to do... I just need your help."

Artemis threw one last worried glance at the field, then followed Raquel. They slipped quietly into the tunnel and stopped before the locker room.

"In there," Raquel pointed to the door. "Icicle Senior's got a whole team of us. And I don't think they're on _our _side anymore."

"They must be waiting for the battle to be over before attacking," Artemis chewed her lip. Even with this new development, she was longing to return to Nightwing. The thought that he could be caught, even dead, at that moment made her stomach turn. She swallowed hard and spoke in hushed tones.

"We have to get others together. If they try to attack us, we need to be ready to defend. Get Zatanna and spread the word of mutiny. I'll stay here and try to round up some of the others."

Raquel turned to go. "Raquel," Artemis stopped her once more. "Be careful. We don't know how many in the Shadows are now our enemies."

The dark girl nodded and ran off. Artemis stared at the door, then turned and ran back to the stadium. She forced herself not to look at the field where Nightwing was fighting to the death, and instead focused on trying to tear others' attention away from it.

It was a difficult task. Most only stared at her in a trance like state, others refused to look away from the battle. Finally she spotted someone she recognized, and was by his side in a flash.

"Hey!" She gave his shoulder a hard shake. The red haired scientist she had spoken with weeks ago looked startled. Apparently he was suffering as much anxiety as Artemis had been while watching. "I need your help, please! Members of the Shadows are revolting and are planning to attack us! You have to help me get the others' attention!"

His fists clenched and unclenched, his green eyes looked uncertain of whether to stay or leave. "What can I do? I don't have any super powers!" He buried his face in his hands.

"You have to talk to the people; you have to help them understand how much danger we're in!" Artemis pleaded, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him from the bench.

Still uncertain, he stood up and followed Artemis' lead. He paused and looked back at the field. "We have to go!" The blonde cried, giving his arm another tug.

The young scientist looked at her with troubled eyes. "...He's my best friend."

Artemis bit her lip as tears threatened to spill over. "The only way we can help him is if we go now."

He nodded and hurried up the stairs. The two split and made their way down rows of people, careful to choose only those who could be trusted. Her discouragement was doubled when few people offered to do anything at all, but took heart when even one brave person would follow her lead.

Suddenly a cry of alarm overtook the crowd. All eyes turned to the scene on the field. Artemis gasped.

Nightwing lay on the ground, Deathstroke's katana piercing him in the arm, keeping him from moving. Both were breathing heavily, Artemis noted, and the mercenary's armor was torn and broken in several places.

Her eyes only examined him for a moment, however. Nightwing had tears in his uniform across his chest, revealing the injuries received the previous day which had had no time to heal. His face was pouring sweat and she could tell he was in pain. All in one moment her head began to spin.

She could faintly hear the hum of Deathstroke's gloating voice, and she knew he was tormenting Nightwing. What would hurt him most was being trapped, helpless, listening to all the terrible things that will happen to those he cares about once he's been finished.

Suddenly, something in his face changed. If his eyes had been visible, Artemis didn't doubt that they would hold burning flames. She saw his hands clench the weakened grass around him, and grit his teeth in pain as Deathstroke plucked his blade out of the boy's arm and raise it above his head.

Only a few moments ago Artemis would have been bracing herself for the final blow, but she could see it now- his iron will. He wasn't going to break, although it may pain him to move. Sure enough, Nightwing dodged the stroke, rolling to his feet, though it was not with his usual agility.

Unprepared for this, Deathstroke gaped in astonishment, then threw down his katana and lunged at Nightwing with both hands poised for strangulation. This final ploy of desperation provided Nightwing with the chance to head butt him, knocking him to the ground. In a flash Nightwing had the katana in his hands, piercing it into the back of his opponent's neck, just enough for him to feel the blade and know he was defeated.

An audible sigh of relief escaped the crowd, and then cheering roared through the stadium. Tears of joy began to fill Artemis' eyes, and she was suddenly enveloped in the arms of Nightwing's best friend, the young scientist. All she could do was return his embrace happily. Finally she was able to speak the words, "He did it. He's safe. It's over."

"I know, I know," he murmured into her hair.

A piercing shriek drew their attention back to Nightwing. Artemis cried out as she was just in time to see him collapse, a small dart stuck in his shoulder. She glanced around the field and saw groups entering from all sides, weapons poised for action, Icicle Sr. leading them.

Deathstroke rolled over and picked up his katana once more. The unconscious Nightwing was completely defenseless.

Artemis was terrified, but somehow through her fear she remembered her bow. She had abandoned it when she went to talk to the red head, and now stumbled down the bleachers to where she had left it. Quickly picking it up, she strung an arrow and paused only a moment to target the mercenary.

_Whiz_

He cried out and stumbled as it found its mark in his shoulder. He plucked it out in one swift movement, blood visibly dripping from its tip, and hazily turned to face the crowd, searching for the archer.

He found her. As their eyes met, he took the arrow in both hands and snapped it in half. A second later Icicle's voice boomed,

"All who wish to stay alive will join us! Those too cowardly to join forces with the Light shall become our prisoners. Those of you stupid enough to fight back..." he smirked. "Well, you get the picture."

The only pleasure Artemis received from this statement was that their attention had been temporarily diverted from Nightwing. All else seemed hopeless. How had it become this way? Was this truly produced from the faults of her father?

Then came a sound that made her heart leap. A battle cry. A battle cry coming from the Shadows. Those who _were _stupid enough to fight back. And they were twice as numerous Icicle's band of traitors.

Artemis grabbed her bow and quiver, leaped over the railing and onto the field, and joined in the unified sound.

oOo

**I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated. I won't try to write some long excuse but I will tell you I am so sorry! Mostly for myself, because it was at a pivotal part in the plot that I needed to keep rolling. Sigh. Hopefully it didn't hurt the story too much. I've just been stressed with getting ready for college in the fall. **

**Anyway! I hope your interest continues and I promise that I will try my best to keep more steady updates now. **

**Random Justice League Fact: In the comics, there has never been a mention of Batman attending college. Who says you have to stay in school to be cool?**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

oOo

Artemis shot another arrow at a villain attacking Zatanna. It found its mark easily, and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. The girl smiled gratefully at her and continued to bind the man so he would not escape. Artemis proceeded with this routine, blazing a path towards Nightwing, who was still unconscious on the earthen floor where Deathstroke had left him. She finally reached his side and plucked the dart from his arm that had stolen his consciousness. She immediately began chafing his wrists.

It was a difficult task, especially with the distraction of the desperate enemy fighting all around battle field was certainly not an ideal place for delivering first aid. She tried to sling his arm over her shoulder and pull him towards safety, but could barely lift him, let alone drag him through a mass of deadly fighting.

Artemis was startled when she found herself encased in a force field, but breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Raquel lifting the two out of the air and across the field. She mouthed the words "thank you" and saw her nod and smile in reply.

When they were back on the ground, Artemis looked frantically for a hiding place. She spotted a locker room and cautiously placed her hand on the knob, bow ready for action between her fingers. It was empty.

She returned to Nightwing and was relieved to see him regaining consciousness. He looked terrified as he awoke, but Artemis calmed him and offered her hand to help him into the locker room. She lay him on a bench, and he groaned in discomfort as he lowered himself onto it. She bit her lip, then removed the shirt she was wearing over her uniform and folded it, placing it under his head for a pillow.

Peeling back his torn uniform, she used a sharp arrow to cut little pieces off and use them for washcloths. She tried to keep from gasping as she realized the severity of his injuries. Blood was still flowing from the gouge Deathstroke's sword had left in his arm, and many other cuts and bruises made Artemis worry at the amount of blood he had lost.

"Ar-Artemis?"

The sudden break in silence startled the blonde, but she quickly grabbed his searching hand and patted it firmly.

"It's alright; we're safe for now. You're going to be just fine, but you need to stay awake for me, ok?"

"Artemis… Is it over?"

"Shh…" she murmured, rubbing the wet cloth across his forehead. "No need to worry about that."

"Did- Did I win? Are you mine?"

The question sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn't help but smile lightly. She bent down and brushed his lips with her own. His fingers tightened around hers.

"Sportsmaster told me that if I win, he'd give us his approval," the boy explained through ragged breathing.

_Of course. _Artemis was angry. Was there nothing her father wouldn't try to control? Thanks to him everything was a mess, and Nightwing's life was on the line. But perhaps that was the point. Either way, hither of them needed to be thinking about it now.

"I'm yours," she whispered in a gentle voice. "I'm yours now and forever."

A smile played on his face. His fingers reached for his mask and slid it away. His other hand lifted hers to his lips and kissed it gently. His head rested back against his makeshift pillow and she ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"You should get back out there," he breathed, eyes still closed, and Artemis became conscious of the sounds of war going on outside.

"I'm not leaving you here," her voice became firmer.

"They need everyone they can get," he replied evenly. "I'll be fine in here."

Just then the door burst open, and their eyes shot towards it, startled. Zatanna entered, levitating an unconscious girl. She looked relieved when she saw Artemis.

"Thank goodness," she breathed, and lay the girl down on a bench opposite the archer. "Artemis, I need you to help Vivian. She's got a bad cut on her arm that needs to be cleaned. I used a spell to put her sleep so she couldn't feel the pain."

Artemis took another cloth and rinsed it in the sink. She cringed as she examined the bloody wound. It was deep, and looked like it would need stitches.

"Zatanna," she hissed as she saw the girl making an exit. "I don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff! I can only perform basic first aid!"

Zatanna looked torn between returning to the battle field and helping Artemis. She finally relented.

"Maybe there's a spell I could use," she gazed at the wound, trying to think.

"Zatanna!" Artemis cried. She rushed to Nightwing's side, just in time for him to go unconscious again. "No, no, stay awake. Come on! Stay with me!" She buried her hands in her face.

Raquel suddenly entered, holding a man in a force field who was conscious but injured.

"Can you girls handle another?" she asked hurriedly, not really meaning it as a question.

"We'll need help," Zatanna looked over at a distraught Artemis.

"I can do that," Raquel answered. "I'll try to find some of the folks from the medical center."

"Let me help you," Zatanna lent the man her shoulder to lean on. He limped over to the bench and sank onto it.

Artemis straightened up. She _had _to be brave. If Zatanna could do it, so could she. She wet another cloth and went over to the man.

"Are we making progress out there?" she asked as she wiped the blood from his cuts.

He gritted his teeth in pain. "Yes, we have them outnumbered 2 to 1, but they still have an advantage because we were so unprepared." Artemis was surprised to see him bury his face in his hands. "We're put up with something we've never faced before. Fighting, hurting, capturing our own team mates, our own friends. I swear to God if we make it through this, I'm never going into battle again."

Artemis didn't know what to say, so she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and murmured, "Let's not think about that now. Just rest. You're safe now, away from all that."

He seemed comforted by this, and laid his head back, closing his eyes. Zatanna had been chanting spells over by the girl, and now looked relieved to see the wound no longer bleeding. She moved over towards Nightwing and began doing the same thing.

By the time a few doctors arrived, three more heroes had been admitted into their excuse for a medical bay. All Artemis could do was encourage the patients and clean their wounds. The doctors assured her that it was an important job, but she couldn't keep from feeling helpless.

The day wore on to night. Artemis felt like she was losing her mind. She wasn't sure how much more running around she could take. She was trying to be brave for every injured hero that was brought to her, but was weakening under the stress.

Hours later, Icon burst into the room. All heads turned to him.

"The enemy has retreated," he announced, out of breath.

The heroes clapped, and Raquel gave her mentor a hug. Artemis let out a sigh of relief, but Zatanna gave her a wary look.

"Retreated, not surrendered," she whispered with emphasis.

Artemis tried not to let out a groan. How much more could they possibly go through? Her life had turned to chaos in just a few short weeks. How much worse could it get?

One of the doctors approached Artemis and gave her a comforting smile.

"You've been here all afternoon; why don't you head home?"

"Thank you," Artemis smiled in return and headed for the door.

"Hold up there!"

She halted and turned back, smiling when she saw Nightwing approaching. Then she gave him a mock frown of disapproval.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm going to walk my leading lady home," he smiled, taking her hand, and Artemis tried not to blush as they exited the locker room.

"It really was a pretty lousy date," she teased as they neared the Shadows.

"I thought you were the exciting type," he smirked. "Guess I was wrong."

She buried herself into his side. "Just promise me the next date won't involve blood."

His arm wrapped around her and he smiled into her hair. "Can't make any promises."

"So... what next?" Artemis asked after a silent pause.

She heard a sigh escape his lips. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. Instead he said, "How 'bout we go to your father right now?"

Artemis smiled at his eagerness, then frowned again. "What do you think he's doing right now? In fact, what _are _the Shadows now that half our people have left us, our leader- my own father- undermining all that we have worked for and turning us over to Savage. It's- It's cruel, and treacherous and-"

"Shh, shh," Nightwing patted her head. "Please don't think about it. We should be celebrating! I mean, as long as your dad doesn't back out on our deal."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Artemis muttered.

"Well, we're about to find out," he said, approaching Sportsmaster's office. "Wait here."

oOo

Artemis felt like every minute was an hour. She paced back and forth from anxiety, sank down on the floor in exhaustion, then got to her feet a moment later. She drummed her fingers on the cold marble floor she was sitting on, then played with her shoelaces nervously.

What if her dad _did _back out on their deal? What if he moved her away from this base and never let her see him again? No, she would find a way. _They _would find a way. Nightwing wouldn't let that happen.

She jumped at the sound of the door clicking open, and all at once she was enveloped in his arms, breathless against the countless kisses planted on her cheeks and forehead and hair. She smiled exuberantly and finally got the words out,

"Yes?"

He only smiled and took her lips in his. His hand was hot on the back of her neck as he held her there, never wishing to let go. She felt so satisfied under his touch and control that she could have fallen into a peaceful sleep right there. He seemed to sense this, and picked her up in his arms, carrying her down the hall towards her apartment. He set her down at the door.

"Artemis," he swallowed. "Now that nothing is stopping us, what would you think about- about... marriage?"

His companion flushed and looked embarrassed. "I- I hadn't thought of it- yet at least-"

"No, no, it's okay- I shouldn't have said anything," he ran his hands through his hair. "It's just that- Damn, everything has been so overwhelming... I know for sure though, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Artemis felt a warm glow spread over her body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "And I never want to leave your side- ever."

She could tell he was hesitating to leave, but still said, taking her hands and unwinding then from his body, "Then rest well tonight, knowing," he paused, "I'm dreaming of you."

He placed one more soft kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment with the hint of wanting so much more, then left.

Back in Sportsmaster's office, Lawrence Crock growled to himself. He'd had just about enough of this boy and his tricks. Determinedly he dialed his phone and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Yes, this is Sportsmaster. You now have my permission to put Plan B into action."

oOo

**Phew! Actually finished that in a decent amount of time! Warning- I'm going to be competing in a swim meet that lasts a week in California, and when I get back, I'll only have a few days before I have to move into my dorm and start- EEK! - college life! It's probably going to be one of the most stressful weeks I've ever experienced, so I'm not so sure there will be a frequent update. Wish me luck though!**

**p.s. It's my birthday**

**Random Justice League Fact: Batman has worn yellow, white, and green lantern rings.**


End file.
